Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy !
by Loulya
Summary: Hermione est la pute de Poudlard . Sa liste de conquêtes est impressionnante, mais depuis deux ans, la jeune femme ne touche plus aucun garçon. Que s'est-il passé ? Venez découvrir une Hermione déjantée, une Luna autoritaire et un Harry mi-dinde mi-chien unis pour le meilleur et surtout pour vous faire rire !
1. Chapter 1

__Bienvenue aux nouveaux, bon retour aux anciens, sur cette nouvelle fanfiction !

Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi.

J'espère que cette fanfiction saura satisfaire de nombreuses personnes. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, que ce soit positif ou négatif !

Je vous aime et je vous envoie plein d'amour !

**Lou'.**

* * *

_1__er__ septembre 1995_

J'adresse un sourire ravageur à Seamus Finnigan et à Dean Thomas qui me reluquent depuis dix bonnes minutes. Je me dirige vers eux avec ma démarche féline habituelle. Je sais que les garçons aiment cette manière que j'ai de me déplacer.

Mais soudain, j'aperçois Potter du coin de l'œil. C'est la douche froide. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, me détourne de ses camarades de dortoir et monte dans le train en traînant ma valise à bout de bras. Elle est lourde, même pour une fille aussi musclée que moi.

Je m'installe dans un compartiment vide, comme toujours depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Une jolie blonde à l'air rêveur me rejoint. Elle a un collier fait de capsules de Biéraubeurres. Je souris. Elle est égale à elle-même, excentrique des pieds à la tête. Luna Lovegood. Mon unique amie au château. Elle se moque du nombre de mecs que je fous dans mon lit, de mes tenues déshabillées, des rumeurs qui circulent sur mon compte. Elle n'a pas de préjugés et sait exactement qui je suis réellement. Un peu comme Potter, mais lui est plus distant. Il a son propre cercle d'amis. Et je le comprends. Il est si célèbre... ce serait mal vu qu'il fréquente quelqu'un qui a ma réputation – d'ailleurs, notre amitié, même si distante, avait fait jaser lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année.

Luna dépose ses bagages sur la banquette en face et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle me tend le dernier numéro du Chicaneur. J'éclate de rire. Elle sait pertinemment que je ne le lirai pas, mais elle persiste à me l'offrir chaque mois. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

Un groupe de premières années ouvrent la porte et tentent de s'incruster. Mon regard noir les dissuade de s'installer alors que Luna les observe avec curiosité. Je me retiens de les jeter dehors moi-même. Je crois que je suis une véritable asociale. Ou peut-être une agoraphobe un peu violente.

Je sors de mon sac un badge que j'ai reçu avec ma lettre pendant les vacances. Je le mets sous le nez de Luna. Elle se redresse, me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, le visage interrogateur.

- C'est un badge de Capitaine, et... ?

- ... J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réaction, tu me diras.

Je soupire. Cette fille est incroyable. Dans un groupe normal d'amis, on m'aurait félicitée, on aurait sauté de joie... mais elle... eh bien c'est Luna !

- Alors je vais mettre la pâtée à Serdaigle cette année.

- Oh... si ce n'est que ça... de toute façon j'encourage Gryffondor depuis que tu es gardienne.

Encore une caractéristique de Luna. Elle n'appartient pas à sa maison. Elle appartient à ses amis. Donc lors des matchs Serdaigle/Gryffondor, c'est moi qu'elle encourage. Elle évite cependant de se pointer dans les tribunes de sa maison avec son fameux chapeau en forme de lion qui rugit. Et heureusement pour elle. Elle a déjà été plusieurs fois agressée dans son dortoir à cause de ça, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse tuer à Poudlard alors que je suis en train de jouer (et accessoirement de gagner).

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

J'ouvre la bouche, interdite. Elle est vraiment incroyable ! Elle n'hésite même pas à me faire comprendre que je l'emmerde quand elle lit le journal de son père ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle le relit, puisque c'est elle qui choisit les articles qui seront publiés dedans.

J'acquiesce finalement et elle se replonge dans sa lecture. Je cherche de quoi m'occuper. Je trouve mon jeu d'échecs sorcier. Je m'assois en tailleur sur la banquette, le place devant moi et entame une partie.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau. Je grogne et lève les yeux. Je tombe dans deux océans gris. Je hausse un sourcil, puis détaille l'élève qui me fait face. Et je reste muette de stupeur. Poudlard n'a jamais connu un homme aussi beau. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel garçon dans les promotions que j'ai connues. Je suis comme frappée par la foudre. D'où vient-il ? Qui est-il ? Je le veux. Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux.

Polaire, il laisse son regard me frôler. Je suis presque certaine de baver. Il s'avance en tirant sa valise derrière lui.

- Je peux ? demande-t-il poliment.

Je me redresse précipitamment pour empoigner ma propre valise, je la hisse dans le porte-bagage et lui fais ainsi de la place. Ensuite je me retourne vers lui avec un sourire niais – je dois être ridicule – et lui montre l'endroit libre.

- Je suis Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

Oh mon Dieu... sortir ces quelques misérables mots de ma bouche m'a coûté un effort considérable !

- Draco Malfoy.

Ah... pas très causant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Quelle école as-tu fait avant ?

- Beauxbâtons.

D'où le fait qu'il semble totalement insensible à mon charme. Il y a plusieurs vélanes là-bas, alors il doit être plutôt bien entraîné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'un côté je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit pas le genre à tomber dans les bras de toutes les filles, et d'un autre, je suis frustrée qu'il ne pose pas ce regard admiratif, auquel je suis habituée, sur moi.

- Est-ce que tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu vas aller ?

Il me jette un regard glacial.

- Je sais surtout dans quelle maison tu n'es pas ! siffle-t-il.

Je recule sur la banquette, choquée. De quoi parle-t-il ? Et pourquoi réagit-il de cette manière ?

- Nous ne serons pas amis, affirme-t-il. Je n'aime pas les gens trop curieux.

Luna pose son journal sur ses genoux et le jauge avec froideur. Il ne lui plaît visiblement pas. Et il ne vaut mieux pas affronter Luna quand elle n'est pas contente. J'en sais quelque chose.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sortes, annonce-t-elle. Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter une personne aussi haineuse que toi le restant du voyage. Nous avons compris que tu es un futur Serpentard, mais cela ne t'oblige pas à te comporter stupidement et à montrer immédiatement que tu es le plus intelligent, le plus noble, etc... Pour le moment, tu es surtout le plus arrogant. Et l'arrogance est une forme de bêtise.

Les yeux de Draco lancent des éclairs. Je crois qu'il adorerait étrangler Luna. Néanmoins, il saisit sa valise et sort sans commentaire. J'admire cette fille. Elle a l'air cinglée – et elle l'est – mais personne ne fait le poids contre elle lorsqu'elle est furieuse.

- Merci ! je lance, soulagée.

- Par pitié, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier ! Ce type était un abruti ! Je lui ai juste fait remarquer.

Elle sourit méchamment. Brrr. Elle me fait peur parfois. Dire que cette fille est censée être une gentille Serdaigle ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle laisse les membres de sa maison la tyranniser. Il suffirait qu'elle leur montre son vrai visage pour qu'elle soit tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais c'est Luna... personne ne peut comprendre pourquoi elle fait ci ou ça !

Je reprends ma partie d'échecs toute seule et la perd lamentablement. Je suis nulle à ce jeu. Je ne vois aucune raison de continuer à y jouer, d'ailleurs. Je le range sur cette réflexion et sort un livre de cours. Cas exceptionnel oblige. Je n'ai rien sous la main et je vais m'ennuyer si je ne fais que regarder par la fenêtre pendant tout le reste du trajet. Oh, je sais parfaitement qu'en bouquinant ce fichu manuel je vais m'emmerder aussi ! Mais bon... je tente malgré tout de m'occuper.

Au bout de dix minutes, je pose mon livre à côté de moi et observe Luna. Elle n'a pas l'air de sentir mon regard et continue sa lecture visiblement passionnante – alors qu'elle tient le Chicaneur à l'envers. Je me lève et sors. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, alors je marche dans le couloir du train.

Je passe un wagon. Deux. Trois. Et soudain j'aperçois Draco devant moi, accoudé à un compartiment. Il parle avec Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. Il n'a pas l'air insensible à son charme. Je me retiens à une porte quelconque pour ne pas tomber. J'ai mal. Pourquoi un mec arrive-t-il à me faire aussi mal ? Il n'est même pas intéressé par moi !

Il m'aperçoit et fronce les sourcils. J'évite un grognement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans un moment où je suis si faible. Un garçon devrait toujours regarder la fille qui craque pour lui – on ne peut pas encore parler d'amour, bien sûr, mais je sais que ça viendra un jour – quand elle est au meilleur de sa forme pour qu'il retienne une image uniquement positive d'elle. Je sais, c'est très stéréotypé. Mais c'est la façon dont je pense et je l'assume. J'ai horreur de paraître en position d'infériorité. Vous me direz, je ne crois pas qu'il imagine un instant qu'il m'intéresse.

Zabini tourne la tête vers moi et ses lèvres esquissent un sourire moqueur.

- Salut Granger ! Tu as fait le plein de capotes pour la nouvelle année ?

Draco lui adresse un regard étonné. Oh pitié Zabini, ferme-la !

- J'aimerais te foutre dans mon lit ce soir ! Pour fêter le début de notre cinquième année à Poudlard ! Histoire de me détendre avant qu'on se mette à bosser comme des bêtes pour les B.U.S.E.

Il s'approche de moi, me caresse le bras. Je frissonne de dégoût. Même si le dernier homme sur terre était un Serpentard, je ne coucherais pas avec lui. Et il le sait pertinemment. Je le hais de détruire ma réputation. Si j'en ai eu une un jour.

Draco me fixe avec répugnance. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Je l'ai déçu, évidemment.

- En parlant de bêtes... je te promets que pour toi, je me déchaînerai, me murmure Zabini dans l'oreille.

Je me retourne brusquement et lui donne un violent coup de poing dans la face. Quelque chose craque. Son nez ? Le sang inonde son visage et je vois Draco qui avance rapidement vers nous.

- T'ES MALADE GRANGER ! hurle-t-il.

Je recule, effarée. C'est moi la victime, merde ! C'est quoi le problème de ce blond débile ? Je dois lui acheter des appareils auditifs pour qu'il entende ce que son con de nouveau pote vient de me dire ? Il m'a insultée, bordel ! Et moi, je devrais rester stoïque genre je n'ai pas entendu et je ne suis absolument pas touchée par ses paroles ? Oui, je suis violente quand on me traite mal ! Et j'assume ça aussi !

Alors je me crée des couilles. Il est canon, mais jamais je ne me laisserai faire sans répliquer ! Qu'il s'agisse de l'homme pour lequel je craque ou pas ! Je sors donc les griffes et rétorque avec toute la verve possible !

- Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Tu viens d'arriver, tu ne connais rien à cette école, aux relations des élèves entre eux, et tu te crois apte à décider de qui a raison ou pas ? C'est vraiment pathétique comme intervention ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Zabini ne sait pas se défendre. Par contre, ne viens plus sous-entendre que je ne dois pas casser la gueule d'un mec qui me traite de pute ! Parce que je te tabasserai aussi ! Allez, au revoir, messieurs les goujats !

Ce stupide blond pourri, qui me plaît terriblement parce que je suis une abrutie, me jette un regard meurtrier. Je le lui renvoie avec autant de froideur si ce n'est plus. La guerre est déclarée, je suppose. Ça me rend malade d'avance. Draco sera un parfait Serpentard. Un connard décérébré qui base sa philosophie de vie sur la soi-disant noblesse de sang qui ferait de lui un plus grand sorcier que moi. Oh. OH ! Je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort, tout simplement ! Et lui prouver accessoirement aussi que Zabini lui a dit des conneries – même si ce n'en était pas puisque j'ai vraiment dû avoir l'air d'une pute les deux dernières années, à coucher à droite à gauche. Donc les trois prochaines années, je vais devenir une élève modèle. Et je me défoulerai sur Luna – elle a l'habitude, de toute façon, que je me plaigne auprès d'elle.

Zabini se relève, aidé du connard décérébré. L'expression qu'il affiche me fait trembler intérieurement. Je sais déjà ce qui va arriver pendant cette cinquième année. Oh, je vais payer mon acte au centuple ! En troisième année je l'avais simplement giflé. Les Serpentards m'ont brimée jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Je ne pouvais plus sortir avec des garçons qu'en privé. C'est pour ça que je me suis habituée aux coups d'une nuit. Ils avaient trop peur pour continuer avec moi alors les premiers m'ont larguée au bout de quelques jours. Je n'ai pas fait la même erreur avec les suivants. C'est à ce moment que j'ai acquis ma relation de « trou ambulant de Poudlard ». Je me demande ce qu'il prépare. Il doit déjà avoir son idée derrière la tête.

Je me détourne et m'avance comme un zombie dans les couloirs du train jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne Luna. Et je fonds en larmes. En troisième année, j'étais amie avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui partageaient mon dortoir – et le partagent toujours d'ailleurs. Avec les brimades de Zabini et mon impressionnant tableau de chasse, elles m'ont repoussée. Par jalousie ou par peur, je ne sais pas. Mais je considère qu'aucune amie ne réagirait de cette manière. C'est la période à laquelle j'ai fait la connaissance de Luna. Une des rares élèves rejetée par tous, comme moi. Et je suis « tombée amoureuse » de sa personnalité, de sa folie douce. En quelques semaines nous sommes devenues inséparables, malgré nos différences radicales.

Elle se précipite vers moi et me réceptionne dans ses bras grands ouverts. Je pleure longuement sur son épaule. J'ai horreur de ça, mais je reste une humaine comme les autres. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'assois, la tête sur les jambes de Luna qui caresse mes cheveux doucement en me chantant une berceuse où il est question de Ronflaks Cornus et de Nargoles. Complètement cinglée. Je souris. Elle se penche sur moi et scrute mon visage avec inquiétude.

- Merci, je murmure.

- Chuuuut, tu dois attendre que les Nargoles reviennent ! Ta négativité les a fait fuir !

Je me retiens de pouffer parce que je ne crois pas du tout aux Nargoles. Cependant, je sais que si je ris à propos de ces créatures sans aucun doute imaginaires, elle le prendra très mal. Alors je hoche la tête avec un air approbateur et m'endort profondément jusqu'à notre arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus quand vous vous apercevrez que j'ai sauté deux ans dans l'histoire. Le premier chapitre était surtout pour vous montrer l'ancienne Hermione et vous donner une vue d'ensemble sur ce que sera cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'écrire ces deux années. Je vais me remettre à une vieille habitude que j'avais : écrire quel jour on est. J'aime bien faire ça et au moins vous saurez où on en est. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une journée, j'avais trop envie de vous poster la suite (même si je la trouve caca) !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent dorénavant cette fanfiction !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_1__er__ septembre 1997_

Je passe la barrière qui sépare le quai 9 ¾ du monde moldu et j'avance tête baissée jusqu'au Poudlard Express. J'ignore les regards envieux que certains garçons posent sur ma silhouette. Aujourd'hui, ils me dégoûtent. Au loin, j'aperçois Draco en pleine conversation avec Zabini. Son bras entoure la taille de Daphné Greengrass, sa fiancée. J'essaie d'oublier la boule dans ma gorge.

Luna m'attrape la main et me traîne dans le train derrière elle. Je la suis sans discuter. Après l'image que je viens de voir, je me sens déprimée pour la journée entière. Cependant, elle va réussir à me remonter le moral, comme d'habitude, j'en suis certaine. Pourtant, elle a de plus en plus de mal depuis deux ans. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir des idées plus originales et nombreuses les unes que les autres !

Elle n'ouvre même pas son Chicaneur, cette année, et s'assoit à côté de moi en scrutant ma triste mine avec inquiétude. Je sais que je vais avoir droit à des questions sans fin et j'attends patiemment qu'elle les pose.

- Quelle conclusion as-tu tirée de ton été ?

Je souris. Son interrogation inclut mes longues réflexions sur ma situation vis-à-vis de Draco. Je ne peux pas arrêter de l'aimer en claquant des doigts, alors je lui avais promis que, cet été, je trouverais un moyen de l'attirer dans mes filets.

- C'est très basique, en fait. J'avais plusieurs idées, mais une seule m'a semblée applicable.

Elle se tait. Elle me laisse poursuivre sans faire de commentaires.

- J'ai décidé de l'ignorer.

- Basique, oui. Pathétique également. Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand tu me parles de l'ignorer, j'espère !

Je me fige, choquée.

- Putain, Hermione ! Tu as eu deux mois y réfléchir et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? C'est nul !

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je ne comprends pas sa colère.

- Tu l'as _déjà_ ignoré pendant les deux dernières années, merde ! Tu t'es transformée en élève modèle, tu n'as plus touché un seul mec, tu n'as plus été collée une seule fois, tu as obtenu les meilleures notes aux examens et tu as même réussi à créer un nouveau type de Polynectar qui dure plus longtemps !

- ... mais... qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce que j'ai décidé ?

- « Mais... qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce que j'ai décidé ? », répète-t-elle, le visage rouge de rage. TOUT ! Ça a tout à voir ! C'est moi qui vais te dire ce que tu vas faire cette année et je t'interdis de te dérober ! Tu vas redevenir comme tu étais avant ! Je veux que tu reprennes ta place de « pute de Poudlard » !

- QUOI ?

Je m'offusque ! En quoi ça va me donner du crédit auprès de Draco ?

- Au moins, de cette manière il fera attention à toi ! Tu piges ? Mieux, ça l'intriguera ! Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi tu es redevenue comme avant qu'il arrive ! Et tu vas faire encore plus grandiose. Tu vas l'allumer. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde je veux te voir lui courir clairement après. Tu dois montrer à tout le château qu'il n'y a que lui qui t'intéresse.

- Parce que tu crois que si je le harcèle il voudra de moi ?

J'éclate d'un grand rire sardonique. Elle se fout de moi ? Draco a horreur des filles comme ça, j'en suis certaine !

- Hermione, tu es si naïve !

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive. Quoi ?

- Si tu veux que ce que tu espères arrive, alors _tu_ dois agir ! Il s'en fout de toi ! Tu dois faire en sorte qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire ! Tu dois le forcer à s'attacher à toi ! Arrête d'être passive !

- Mais j'ai peur, je lâche dans un souffle.

- Et alors ? Tu n'avais pas peur quand tu as eu ta première fois ?

- Si, mais c'est...

- Je me fous que ce soit différent ! Tu vas bouger ton cul et l'obliger à te voir ! Tu n'es pas une femme transparente, Hermione ! Tu es magnifique et j'exige qu'il s'en aperçoive !

Je baisse les bras. Elle a raison, je dois agir. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il me regarde toute ma vie. Sinon je finirai vieille fille et lui heureux avec cette pétasse noble et parfaite de Greengrass.

- Je n'ai aucun vêtement qui...

- Tu t'imagines que je te dis tout ça sans avoir rien prévu ?

Elle ouvre sa valise d'un coup de baguette et j'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Devant moi se tiennent des habits que Luna ne porterait jamais même sous la torture. Et deux uniformes beaucoup trop courts pour être conformes au règlement.

- Ce sont mes anciens vêtements ! je m'écrie, surprise.

- Je les ai récupérés dans la poubelle où tu les avais bêtement jetés. Je les ai lavés et repassés, évidemment.

- Comment as-tu pu savoir que j'en aurais à nouveau besoin un jour ?

- Les Nargoles me l'ont dit !

Je retiens un éclat de rire et lui demande de se retourner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis très pudique quand il y a une fille dans les parages, alors que devant des garçons, je peux me déshabiller entièrement sans problème. J'enfile ma jupe, mon haut. Je sens l'air me chatouiller les cuisses. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis deux ans. Je me sens bien, je crois. Je suis enfin moi. Mais être moi ne signifie pas que je vais sauter sur le premier garçon venu. Je ne sauterai que sur l'homme de mes rêves.

- Quelle est la seconde étape ? je demande en me tournant vers Luna.

- Tu vas aux toilettes et tu fais en sorte de croiser Malfoy avant d'être revenue ici. Et tu exploses la gueule de Zabini s'il te traite de pute, bien sûr !

J'acquiesce. Evidemment que je lui exploserai la gueule ! J'en meurs d'envie. Je me suis bien comportée pendant deux ans, mais maintenant que j'ai l'autorisation de me défouler... je ne vais certainement pas me gêner !

Je sors à grands pas, surexcitée. Les regards des élèves de première et de deuxième année se posent sur moi. Ils sont stupéfaits. J'entends leurs chuchotements. Ils se demandent qui je suis. Ainsi donc, j'étais transparente à ce point... je me retourne vers eux et leur lance un sourire désarmant. Une gamine fusille du regard son petit ami qui me regarde avec une envie brûlante. Je suis désirable et je le sais. Néanmoins, je ne le suis pas au même titre que Pétasse Greengrass. Elle est belle. Moi je suis juste jolie tout au plus. Alors je mets mes atouts en avant au maximum. J'ai quelqu'un à conquérir tout de même !

Je le vois. Il est accoudé à la porte droite de son compartiment et discute avec quelqu'un qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Pétasse, Zabini ou Nott ? Un élève le bouscule. Mais au moment où il se retourne pour le réduire à l'état de mollusque, il m'aperçoit. Sa mâchoire semble se décrocher. Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je le cache, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir.

- Malfoy, je salue froidement.

- Granger, répond-il, interloqué.

- Grangeeeer ! s'exclame Zabini en sortant sa tête du compartiment ! Oh oh ! Ton uniforme a rétréci ! C'est très excitant, tu sais ?

- Ta gueule, Zabini, je rétorque, glaciale.

- Grrrr, toujours aussi fougueuse, ma chérie ! réplique-t-il, impassible. Et pour qui t'es-tu mise sur ton 31 ?

Je soupire et continue ma route jusqu'aux toilettes. Etape deux, réussie avec succès ! Bien que je ne sois pas certaine que la réaction de Draco était positive. Il va encore s'imaginer que je suis une pute qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge !

Je fais ma pause pipi et reviens à notre compartiment. Je m'affale littéralement sur la banquette et souris quand je la vois à nouveau plongée dans le Chicaneur. Elle le dépose lentement à côté d'elle et lève les yeux vers moi.

- Alors ?

- Zabini ne m'a pas insultée, il a seulement sous-entendu qu'il voulait me mettre dans son lit. Et Draco semblait surpris. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Peu importe ! Il t'a _vue_ ! Tu n'es plus transparente, Hermione !

Elle a raison. Je devrais être heureuse. Pourtant, ça ne me suffit pas. En fait, rien ne me suffira tant que je ne pourrai pas faire l'amour avec Draco. Les filles qui disent qu'elles pourraient se contenter de l'embrasser mentent. On ne se contente jamais uniquement de ça.

Luna rouvre sa valise et en sort un grand sac qu'elle me tend.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je sais, je suis un peu en avance.

Je hausse un sourcil, surprise. D'habitude, elle me dirait que ça porte malheur de faire ça. Que peut-il donc bien y avoir dans ce sac ? Je l'ouvre et tombe sur un nombre incalculable de sous-vêtements féminins tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

- Ce sont tes tenues de combat !

Je pouffe.

- C'est tout ce avec quoi je pourrai me battre ?

- Attention ! C'est un combat de séduction ! précise-t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Oui madame ! Je suis à vos ordres madame !

- La troisième étape sera « Draguer subtilement Draco Malfoy sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte » ! Même Zabini et Greengrass ne doivent rien voir !

- Ouuuh... c'est ma mort que tu veux, là ! Je n'ai jamais fait dans la subtilité avant ! D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir dragué qui que ce soit.

- C'est pour que je t'ai acheté ce livre !

- Un livre ? Pour moi ? je m'étrangle.

Elle me tend un ouvrage sur lequel a été écrit en lettres rose fluo « La séduction en 10 leçons ». Beurk. Elle n'est pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- La première leçon est « Attirer son attention ». Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Maintenant il faut faire la seconde : « Lui montrer qu'il nous intéresse avec subtilité ». Et en même temps, tu pourras réaliser la troisième : « Se rendre désirable à ses yeux ». C'est la plus importante !

Je grogne. Elle est vraiment sérieuse. Elle fronce les sourcils devant ma réaction et me tape sur les doigts avec sa baguette. Je pousse un cri de douleur et me recule sur mon siège.

- Tu apprendras, jeune fille, que c'est moi qui décide et qui donne les ordres, ici ! reprend-elle.

Je la fixe avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était folle. Ah mais pardon ! Elle l'est !

- Donc tu fais ce que je te dis et tu ne discutes pas ! Je refuse même que tu protestes intérieurement ! Tu dois m'approuver en tout !

Je hoche la tête sans conviction. Sa folie s'est aggravée pendant les vacances, on dirait.

- GRANGER ! hurle-t-elle, soudain. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu penses ! Et je te jure que si tu ne m'écoutes pas en mettant de côté tes préjugés sur les méthodes de séduction féminine, je t'envoie dire bonjour aux poissons au fond du lac !

Je déglutis, sachant qu'elle en est parfaitement capable et acquiesce plus franchement.

- Oui madame ! j'ajoute, en essayant de me convaincre moi-même du bien-fondé de ces 10 leçons.

- Bien. Donc je vais te traduire le titre de la deuxième leçon « Lui montrer qu'il nous intéresse avec subtilité ». Ce n'est pas aller le voir et lui annoncer que tu veux sortir avec lui, pigé ?

- Oui madame !

Mais comment je suis censé lui montrer alors ?

- Je vais t'aider pour les trois premières leçons. Après, tu devras te débrouiller seule, d'accord ?

- Oui madame !

- Et arrête de te moquer de moi avec tes « Oui madame ! » ou je t'écrase la figure avec mes nouvelles semelles gobelines !

C'est qu'elle est violente cette fille ! Bon sang, je me suis fait bien avoir quand j'ai cru que ses grands yeux bleus et sa pâle blondeur démontrait sûrement une douceur infinie !

- Bien, nous allons à présent mettre notre plan en place.

Notre plan ? C'est le sien, oui ! Je ne veux pas participer à ça ! Mamaaaan ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

* * *

**RAR**

**Dray86 :** OCC, ça signifie quoi ? Je comprends que tu ne saches pas trop quoi en penser. Et comme je n'ai aucune idée de vers où je vais, je ne sais pas non plus du tout quoi en penser xD et ouais, Luna est cool, mais flippante !

**Charliee3216 :** T'es fidèle toi ! J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, d'ailleurs, ça fait toujours ressortir le positif de mes écrits, c'est chouette, je vais t'embaucher pour faire ma promotion xD je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas ! Si le deuxième était pourri, n'hésite pas à me descendre en flèche !

**Tanafia1992 :** J'aime bien changer des Hermione habituelles, donc j'espère que celle-ci continue à te surprendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas et que le « nouveau caractère » de Luna ne t'a pas trop choquée.

**Roselia001 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de voir les qualificatifs que tu as appliqués au chapitre 1, j'avais un peu peur que ça en choque certains.

**Guest :** Toujours là, ça fait plaisir à voir ! J'espère que mes écrits continueront à te plaire très longtemps.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'hésite à vous faire des chapitres moins longs, mais qui seront publiés plus souvent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui. Ah si, si certains d'entre vous ont une envie de fic' pour que je l'écrive, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer, je me ferai un plaisir de m'y mettre ! J'adore les défis !

Une dernière chose ! J'espère que personne ne sera choqué par ce chapitre, mais j'ai pété un plomb (ça m'arrive parfois), du coup c'est un grand n'importe quoi ! Cependant, j'ai bien ri en écrivant tout ça alors je vous souhaite de vous éclater en le lisant !

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_2 septembre 1997_

J'avance d'un pas conquérant dans la Grande Salle et j'ignore les regards haineux des filles de ma promotion. Je ne vais pas abandonner dès le premier jour, que diable ! Je suis une femme forte, libre et indépendante ! Et les moqueries ne me feront jamais plier !

- Tiens, Granger ! Tu as mis l'uniforme de ta petite sœur ? ricane Draco en m'apercevant.

Je grince des dents. Plus que toutes les autres insultes, les siennes sont celles qui me font le plus mal. Mais comme dit Luna, maintenant il me remarque !

- Et toi, tu as renversé ton pot de gel sur ta tête ? je rétorque en le foudroyant du regard.

Il serre les poings et je sais qu'il se retient de m'envoyer mordre la poussière. Quel galant homme ! Il ne frappe pas les filles ! Quelle preuve de sexisme, oui ! Je sors ma baguette pour le menacer. J'ai beau craquer pour lui, je ne le laisserai pas me marcher sur les pieds !

Draco hausse finalement les épaules et tourne les talons pour rejoindre la table de sa maison. Etrange réaction de sa part. Bah ! J'ai faim alors je m'en fiche !

- Hermione ! me salue Harry en enfournant un morceau de tartine à la fraise dans sa bouche.

Je retiens un éclat de rire. Il a l'air vraiment dégoûtant comme ça, le fameux Sauveur du monde sorcier ! Je m'assoie à côté de lui et scrute notre table.

- Où sont les autres ? je lui demande, étonnée.

- Ils dorment encore ! C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, Hermione !

Ma bouche forme un « O » parfait. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas encore aperçu Luna qui est toujours la première levée, excepté le dimanche. Moi qui croyais que nous étions lundi !

- Pourquoi tu as repris ton ancien style ? s'enquit-il, intrigué.

- J'ai quelqu'un à conquérir ! je réponds avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ooooh ! Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Son regard pétillant me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Ces deux dernières années, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de lui. Dumbledore m'avait même donné la mission de l'aider dans sa quête des Horcruxes avec Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Du coup, je connais très bien ce regard. Il a envie de connaître mes « petits secrets de fille » !

Je me penche vers son oreille et laisse échapper dans un murmure le nom de famille de Draco. Harry se redresse d'un coup, choqué.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? semble-t-il supplier.

- Si, si ! je réplique avant d'enfoncer dans ma bouche un pain au chocolat.

- Pas lui, Hermione ! Pitié ! grogne-t-il, à présent.

- Harry, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas toi qui coucheras avec lui si j'arrive à le séduire ! En plus, je ne t'ai même pas demandé de faire ami-ami avec lui, donc je ne vois pas où est ton problème !

- Mais Hermione, c'est mon ennemi !

Je hausse un sourcil face à cette attitude puérile et lui lance un regard glacial.

- Va-t-il encore falloir que je t'explique que les préjugés entre maisons ne font que renforcer la haine et risquent donc fortement d'entraîner la violence des uns envers les autres ?

- Mais Hermione..., continue-t-il de protester.

- Chut ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, de toute façon !

Il grommelle, puis finit par abandonner car il sait que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je suis aussi bornée que Ron quand on lui parle de nourriture !

- Et tu comptes te le faire comment ? Pour le mettre dans ton lit, il va falloir que tu... en fait je ne veux pas imaginer ce que tu devras faire. C'est impossible, Hermione !

- Rien n'est impossible à Hermione Granger ! Et je ne compte pas juste le mettre dans mon lit, Harry ! Je vais l'obliger à m'épouser ! Et je dilapiderai la fortune des Malfoy, MUAHAHAHA !

Les plus vieux élèves qui se trouvent là tournent la tête vers moi, inquiets de mon rire sadique (eh oui, je faisais peur dans le temps !). Les premières et les deuxièmes années m'adressent un regard interloqué. Je reviens à mon assiette qui contient un appétissant croissant et un yaourt aux cerises. Miam !

- Hermione, reprend Harry qui commence à me taper sur le système. Tu sais que tu viens déjà de manger deux pains au chocolat et trois parts de brioche ?

- Et alors, Potter ?

Il est censé savoir que lorsque j'en reviens au nom de famille, ça va mal tourner pour lui.

- Bah... si tu veux conquérir Malfoy, je pense que tu ne devrais pas manger ce que tu es en train de lorgner avec amour.

Ah, il a raison pour une fois ! Je repousse mon assiette et la fixe d'un air boudeur. Le yaourt me tentait vraiment !

- Au fait, tu as un plan ? demande le Balafré (oui, je l'appelle comme ça quand il m'énerve trop).

- Ouais, je vais t'envoyer le tabasser à mort et après je t'exploserai et j'aurai l'air d'être son chevalier servant !

- Tu sais que normalement c'est une tactique de mec ?

- Je plaisantais, crétin ! Arrête de me poser des questions débiles et mange ce croissant !

J'attrape le croissant qui me faisait de l'œil depuis mon assiette et lui enfonce dans la bouche. Il s'étouffe quelques instants, tandis que je ricane. Méchante, moi ? Pas du tout !

Je me lève en ignorant mon yaourt. J'ai envie de pleurer à l'idée que ce matin je ne pourrai pas manger mon petit yaourt aux cerises que j'aime tant. Mais mon plan mérite quelques sacrifices !

Je me mets à marcher dans les couloirs sans but précis. Je réfléchis à l'objectif « Lui montrer qu'il nous intéresse avec subtilité ». Grmbl. Comment je peux faire ça ?

Comme par hasard, à ce moment-là, Draco me bouscule. J'ai l'impression d'être une grosse merde qu'il écarte avec dégoût. Tu vas voir, toi !

- Drac... Malfoy ! Tu viens de me faire mal ! je gémis en me trompant entre le prénom et le nom de famille intentionnellement.

Je me tiens le bras dans une pose que j'espère sexy et me lèche consciencieusement les lèvres, puis les mordille. Lorsqu'il se retourne et que nos regards se croisent, je rougis fortement. S'il n'a pas compris qu'il me faisait de l'effet, là, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre ma main droite dans le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor !

Il fronce les sourcils, intrigué. Enfin je crois qu'il est intrigué. Et soudain, ses yeux se font polaires. Brrr, il fait froid tout à coup, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Si tu es une chochotte, tu n'as qu'à aller à l'infirmerie ! ironise-t-il.

Et il me plante là, au beau milieu du couloir menant aux cachots de son Directeur de Maison. Encore une fois, ses paroles me blessent plus qu'elles ne devraient. J'ai pourtant l'habitude qu'il me traite de cette manière ! Enfin, avant c'était plutôt à Harry qu'il parlait comme ça. Moi je me faisais toute petite, telle l'élève modèle que je devais être.

Je me mets à courir furieusement dans le couloir pour le rattraper et je m'empare de son bras. J'ai failli lui arracher, à voir la grimace qu'il fait. Tant mieux ! Quitte à avoir mal, autant qu'on soit deux, non ? Au moins, on fait quelque chose en amoureux ! Cette pensée complètement idiote me fait rougir.

- Un problème, Granger ? me lance-t-il.

- Oui. Tu veux bien m'aider sur mes devoirs de potions ? J'ai quelques difficultés avec l'Amortentia.

Hinhin. Le voilà mon plan de génie pour la mission « Lui montrer qu'il nous intéresse avec subtilité ». Ma potion dégagera son odeur, je le dirai à voix haute et il comprendra, mais pas les autres (s'il y a des autres autour de nous, bien sûr). Et en prime, je saurai s'il m'aime lui aussi !

- Tu plaisantes ? lâche-t-il, en me fusillant du regard. Tu es la meilleure élève en potions !

- Justement, là je n'y arrive pas. Comme tu es le meilleur élève après moi, j'ai songé que...

- Tu crois qu'un Serpentard va aider sa rivale ? Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle ou un Gryffondor, Granger ! Je suis un Ser-pen-tard !

- Si tu m'aides, je ferai ce que tu veux, je supplie.

Un sourire machiavélique s'étend sur ses lèvres. Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Je me retiens de me frapper la tête contre le mur et attends sa réponse avec impatience.

- Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? C'est d'accord, Granger !

Je vois qu'une interrogation brille tout de même dans ses yeux. Il ne m'a pas cru, sur le fait que j'avais du mal avec l'Amortentia. Tant pis ! Il ne posera pas de questions tant qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut en échange, je le sais. Le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard a parfois ses avantages si on sait comment les utiliser !

Il m'abandonne encore, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, donc je ne me plains plus et retourne vers la Grande Salle. J'espère y trouver Luna pour lui annoncer que je vais bientôt réussir avec brio la deuxième leçon.

Je l'aperçois en grande conversation avec le fantôme de Cédric Diggory. Je suppose qu'elle lui parle de choses qu'elle est la seule à connaître. Genre des fantômes de Ronflaks Cornus qui hanteraient le jardin français du château, sachant que ce château ne possède pas de jardin français.

Elle me voit de loin et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je m'empresse de le faire. Je suis tellement fière de moi que je me sens prête à lui couper la parole, quand elle m'apprend quelque chose qui me retourne le cerveau en deux secondes :

- Tu savais que Draco mouille son lit quand il n'a pas son nounours pour dormir ?

J'ouvre la bouche. La ferme. La rouvre. La referme. Secoue la tête. Ouvre la bouche...

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère !

Cédric lève les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger. Mais il n'a pas besoin de se protéger ! Il est un fantôme ! Bah ! Ne nous préoccupons pas de ce genre de questions existentielles, ce que je viens d'apprendre est bien plus grave et bien plus préoccupant ! S'il a un nounours, comment vais-je faire pour dormir dans ses bras ? Il va préférer enlacer son nounours à m'enlacer moi ! Et puis j'ai une idée brillante (comme toujours).

- Pétasse Greengrass est au courant ?

Luna ouvre de grands yeux. Si, si, ma vieille ! Je compte exécuter la vacherie à laquelle tu penses là tout de suite !

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas...

- Pourquoi se priver d'une bonne engueulade et d'une rupture dans les règles de l'art ?

Luna grogne. Evidemment, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Draco devra rompre avec Pétasse Greengrass un jour ou l'autre, non ? Alors autant le faire rapidement ! Cela atténuera ma jalousie !

- Hermione, est-ce que tu as songé au fait que Greengrass et Malfoy étaient peut-être ensemble à cause d'un arrangement de leurs parents ?

Je me renfrogne. Je n'y crois pas. C'est faux. Absolument faux. Et j'ai raison sur ce coup. C'est faux. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Impossible.

- Hermione. Ce sont des sang-purs ! Le père de Malfoy a servi Voldemort ! À quoi t'attends-tu de leur part ? Si un jour tu arrives devant eux au bras de Malfoy, crois-tu qu'ils te donneront leur bénédiction ? Ils préféreront déshériter leur fils plutôt que de subir un tel « déshonneur » !

Je hais mes futurs beaux-parents. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, de ne pas être née dans la bonne famille ? C'est totalement aléatoire ! Eux aussi auraient très bien pu naître dans une famille moldue ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Je veux changer de conversation et oublier ça. Ce genre de pensées me rappelle la guerre. Je déteste ça.

- Dis, j'ai lu récemment dans le Chicaneur qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle preuve de l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus !

- Ooooh, tu as lu le Chicaneur ? s'étonne Luna.

Autant elle peut être très effrayante quand elle est en colère, autant elle reste très, voire trop, naïve parfois.

- Oui ! Tu peux me rappeler à quoi ressemble un Ronflak Cornu, déjà ?

- Ouiiii ! C'est une créature magique qui...

Je referme la fenêtre de mes souvenirs et me dirige avec elle vers le second étage où j'ai cours avec McGonagall pendant qu'elle assistera à la leçon de Flitwick.

* * *

**RAR**

**Love.H.D :** Je défends beaucoup le point de vue de la fille dans mes histoires, je crois ! Enfin, on me l'a fait remarquer. Je prends plus le parti de la fille que du mec et celui-ci passe souvent pour un connard xD et oui, Luna est trooop cool ! Mais je l'ai toujours vue comme une fille géniale !

**SatouneDV :** J'espère que ça t'a pas déçue le fait qu'elle soit devenue plus proche de Harry maintenant ! Et que ça t'a pas choqué le caractère de Harry à mi-chemin entre Lavande Brown et Ron xD

**Lise :** Merci beaucoup ! Je croise les doigts pour que cette suite ne t'ait pas déplu !

**Charliee3216 :** Oups, j'ai oublié que Luna devait lui donner des idées pour reconquérir Draco xD j'essaierai d'en reparler dans le prochain chapitre du coup, si j'oublie pas (me connaissant très bien, et heureusement j'ai envie de dire, je sais que j'oublierai, mais j'ai de l'espoir, c'est un bon début !). Et ouais, j'adore Luna, elle est trop cool XD

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà un chapitre plus court (la moitié des chapitres habituels à peu près, du coup). Je pars demain midi jusqu'à après-demain après-midi, ce qui ne me permettra sûrement pas d'écrire durant les deux prochains jours. Donc je poste ça, comme ça vous patienterez un peu !

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_2 septembre 1997, après-midi._

Je me penche sur mon chaudron et fronce les sourcils à la vue de la potion fumante d'un marron douteux. Et je ne compte pas les grumeaux qui remontent à sa surface ! Bon, au moins, j'ai raté ma potion. Draco ne pourra pas dire que je n'avais pas besoin de lui !

Il jette un coup d'œil à mon chaudron et fait un geste pour montrer que ça lui donne envie de vomir. Je lui demande si ce qu'il fait me donne envie de vomir, moi ? L'image d'un Draco qui mouille son lit, c'est pas très tentant, pourtant je ne m'étale pas sur le sujet !

- Tu ne mentais pas, Granger ! renifle le Serpentard en s'éloignant de ma potion avec un air de pure horreur.

Ah bah je sais faire cette potion, donc si je devais la rater, il fallait bien que je montre que je ne maîtrisais rien ! Donc j'ai tout mis dans n'importe quel sens ! D'ailleurs, ça devient plutôt effrayant, ce qu'il y a là-dedans...

Draco recule vers la porte et je crois que je vais le suivre. D'impressionnants volutes de fumée sortent à présent du chaudron et le feu prend de la hauteur. Qu'ai-je fait ? On dirait que je viens d'inventer une bombe à retardement.

Mon blond préféré lance un Protego qui nous englobe tous les deux. Il veut assister à ça ? Mais il est malade !

- 3... 2... 1 !

BAOUM ! L'explosion souffle les trois tables les plus proches et projette un nuage d'étincelles brûlantes. Sans y faire attention, je me serre contre Draco, stupidement terrorisée que je suis. Je vais même jusqu'à m'emparer de sa main pour y glisser la mienne. Je suppose qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Mais le fou, c'est lui ! Sérieusement, vouloir assister à une explosion... ah mais... suis-je bête ! Il va pouvoir dire à tout le monde qu'il a vu le chaudron d'Hermione Granger ravager une salle de classe !

Bref, on s'en fout. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est le point auquel nos relations évoluent de jour en jour ! Par exemple, il ne m'a encore repoussée alors que j'ai eu le temps de dialoguer intérieurement pendant trente secondes ! Quel progrès ! Est-ce que je dois m'émerveiller ou pleurer des idioties qui me passent par la tête ?

- Granger ? m'interpelle-t-il.

- Hm ?

- Ah bah enfin ! Je t'appelle depuis deux minutes au moins ! Tu t'endors souvent en ayant l'air réveillée ? Voilà pourquoi tu as l'air de suivre les cours de Binns alors que c'est impossible !

Je grogne. Je ne m'endors pas pendant les cours de Binns, mais effectivement, je n'écoute pas le fantôme qui nous sert de professeur. Je préfère penser à ce cher Draco qui est toujours quelques rangées derrière moi.

- Donc, je disais ! Il va vraiment falloir que je t'aide, Granger. Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu pendant les vacances ? Je parie que d'habitude tu as déjà fini tes devoirs la deuxième semaine de juillet et qu'après tu t'avances pour connaître par cœur le programme des deux années suivantes !

Je me renfrogne. Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça pendant les vacances ! Au contraire, j'attends la dernière minute pour le faire ! Juillet et août sont les deux seuls mois où je ne suis pas obligée de mentir pour passer pour l'élève modèle aux yeux de tout le monde.

- Je t'emmerde, Malfoy.

- Tttt ! Que de vilains mots pour une si jolie bouche !

Je me fige, puis me tourne vers lui pour lui lancer un regard du genre « T'as mangé quoi ce matin pour me dire ça ? Tu me trouves jolie ? T'es pas sérieux ! Et comment je fais pour te séduire, moi ? J'ai pu rien à faire maintenant ! Tu me diras, je devrais être contente ! Mais ça ne va pas plaire à Luna, tu vois ! ». Enfin, imaginez-vous que mon regard ressemble à ça. Bien sûr, les Serpentard sont trop bêtes pour tout voir dans un seul regard, du coup il a l'air un peu perdu (d'accord, personne ne pourrait voir ça dans un regard).

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai cerné tes points faibles sur cette potion, je t'expliquerai plus en détails ce que tu dois changer pour la réussir ce soir à 18h. Même salle, évidemment.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire en échange ? je demande, un peu inquiète tout de même.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, rassure-toi ! Ça ne devrait durer que trente minutes ! Enfin, je suppose que tu le sais vu que tu as l'habitude ! Tu vois de quoi je parle, Granger ?

Quelque chose qui dure trente minutes et dont j'ai l'habitude ? Je ne vois pas vraiment, non. Comprenant que je ne saisis pas ce qu'il a en tête, il se penche à mon oreille et m'annonce ma future « tâche ».

- Je veux tester la « pute de Poudlard ».

J'ouvre de grands yeux et le jauge des pieds à la tête, stupéfaite, déçue et dégoûtée. Je le pousse violemment.

- Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy ! je hurle, tandis que les larmes franchissent la barrière de mes paupières. Je tente de les retenir, mais c'est peine perdue.

Il hausse un sourcil, interloqué. Je le gifle de toutes mes forces. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille sans éprouver de remords ?

- Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy.

Je pleure, maintenant. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de cette partie de ma vie. J'aime mes vêtements courts et le fait d'allumer les hommes. C'est vrai, je l'admets. Pourtant, je ne veux pas être vue comme une « pute ». Je veux juste un peu d'amour ! Les hommes qui sont passés par mon lit me réchauffaient le cœur l'espace de quelques instants, et même si je savais bien que ce n'était qu'illusion, ça marchait.

Il a l'air de comprendre qu'il a fait une erreur. Il lève la main dans le but de, me semble-t-il, la poser sur ma joue. Mais je m'éloigne. J'ouvre la porte, la claque, puis part en courant. Je ne veux pas rester avec ce monstre de méchanceté ! Bon sang, c'est un Serpentard ! À quoi devais-je m'attendre de sa part ?

* * *

**RAR**

**Sick-first-love :** Et voilà la suite (plus vite que je ne pensais). J'espère qu'elle t'a plu et que tu n'as pas été déçue de la longueur du chapitre !

**Charliee3216 :** J'adore transformer Harry et en faire la « bonne copine », je trouve ça trop drôle, donc je suis ravie que ça te plaise xD oui, pour Draco c'est vrai ! En fait tout part d'une légende urbaine qui traîne dans les recoins sombres de Godric's Hollow... un jour, Draco l'a entendue ! Et depuis, il est persuadé que c'est vrai, donc il s'oblige à faire pipi au lit quand il a pas son nounours ! xD Je raconte n'importe quoi, moi. Il faudrait que je me repose un peu !

**SatouneDV :** Oui, gros bordel ! Ce chapitre-ci était plus triste :( Eh ouais, ta proposition était la bonne ! Tu gagnes... rien du tout ! xD et l'épisode de la potion n'est pas encore fini, bien sûr ! Mais pour le moment, c'est un peu reporté !

**Love.H.D :** Si mon chapitre a pu te remonter le moral, alors je suis fière de l'avoir écrit ! Et l'idée de Luna avec le fantôme, ça me titille, maintenant ! Je signe des droits d'auteur où ?

**isabellerickman :** Je l'aime beaucoup aussi ! Je trouve qu'elles sont faites pour s'entendre, quelque part, justement parce qu'elles sont opposées.

**Lijuma :** Tant mieux ! Quant à ce que Draco lui réservait... tu as vu maintenant ! J'espère que ça, par contre, ça ne t'a pas déçue (je t'autorise à taper sur Draco dans ta review, si tu veux, mais ne l'abîme pas trop quand même, j'aimerais qu'il soit présentable pour le prochain chapitre).


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je me suis réveillée pleine de bonne volonté ce matin et un peu inspirée, je l'avoue. Du coup je me suis grouillée d'écrire pour avoir terminé avant de partir ! Je crois que je pars dans une heure, donc c'est parfait, je peux vous poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous aime.

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_4 septembre 1997_

Aujourd'hui a lieu le premier cours de potions de l'année. Je n'ai pas revu Draco depuis la dernière fois. Je fais tout pour l'éviter dans les couloirs. J'ai de la chance, Harry m'a laissé lui emprunter la Carte du Maraudeur. C'est un mec vraiment chouette, il m'a même consolée. Bien évidemment, il y a eu un prix à tout ça, parce qu'Harry ne serait pas Harry s'il n'était pas une véritable commère. J'ai dû lui raconter tout ce qui était arrivé. J'ai même été obligée de le stupéfixer pendant quelques heures pour ne pas qu'il aille exploser la tronche de Draco. N'est-il pas génial comme ami ?

- Hermione, on se met côte à côte ? me souffle-t-il, devant les cachots.

Je hoche la tête alors que Snape arrive. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il est devenu plutôt séduisant (je suis très sérieuse, ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais perdu la tête !). Il a perdu ses cheveux gras et son nez a l'air d'être moins crochu. Il ne porte plus ses horribles robes noires qui cachaient un putain de corps d'athlète.

Je sens Harry se raidir à côté. Il est étrange depuis que Snape a changé. Mes lèvres se relèvent pour former un fin sourire. Je sais bien pourquoi Harry réagit de cette manière ! J'hésite régulièrement entre lui dire que j'ai compris et me moquer de lui ou lui tenir la main pendant qu'il pleurera en me déclarant que ça le déprime à mort et qu'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de Snape et que c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe et qu'il est définitivement maudit.

Harry déglutit pendant qu'on rentre dans la salle de classe. On s'installe devant nos chaudrons respectifs. Neville se met devant nous, comme ça j'aurai juste à me pencher légèrement pour lui dire ce qu'il doit ou ne doit pas faire.

La potion du programme d'aujourd'hui : l'Amortentia. Je vais montrer à Draco que je peux me débrouiller sans lui, finalement. Qu'il aille au diable !

Je me dirige vers l'armoire, Neville et Harry sur les talons. Je m'empare des scarabées, de la poudre de fée, de la corne de licorne et du gingembre puis revient à ma place. Les deux personnages cités précédemment me suivent sagement. J'ai l'impression d'être leur nounou, parfois. Neville veut réussir pour ne pas que les foudres de Snape et Harry pour que Snape le remarque. Il est bête. Franchement, tout le monde remarque le Survivant ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il est canon ! Je suis sûre que même Snape se branle en pensant à lui. Bref, passons à autre chose. Je viens d'avoir une image mentale qui me dégoûte un peu. Imaginez Draco en train de se branler, soit. Mais... pas l'autre. Brrr.

- Miss Granger ! susurre soudain Snape à mon oreille.

Je recule de plusieurs pas, effrayée, puis lui lance un regard meurtrier qu'il écarte d'un geste nonchalant.

- Puis-je savoir que vous faisiez à l'instant ?

Euh... Oups ? J'expliquais à Neville qu'il devait couper son gingembre en morceaux bien plus fins.

- Puisque vous vous sentez habilitée à tricher dans mes cours, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que vous trouver un partenaire avec qui vous en pourrez pas le faire !

Je blêmis. Il n'oserait pas ?

- Allez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malfoy !

Je reste droit comme un « i » et ne bouge pas. Je hais Snape. Peu importe les sentiments de Harry, ce type reste un connard.

- TOUT DE SUITE ! hurle-t-il.

J'attrape mes affaires et me dépêche de rejoindre ma nouvelle place. Draco m'adresse un sourire narquois. Il a l'air ravi de cette nouvelle disposition. Je retiens un grognement. Ce ne serait pas très séduisant.

- Alors, Granger ? s'enquit-il. Tu veux aider Longbottom et Potter ? Tu ne sais même pas réaliser cette potion sans faire exploser une salle de classe !

Parkinson, derrière, laisse échappe un ricanement. Salope.

Je remonte les manches de ma robe de sorcière, fait léviter mon chaudron jusqu'à moi et me replonge dans mon travail en ignorant royalement mon voisin. Il arbore maintenant une expression choquée en me voyant couper mes ingrédients sans problème et sans jamais hésiter.

- Pourquoi tu voulais que je t'aide alors que tu n'en as visiblement pas besoin, Granger ? Que t'est-il passé par la tête ? m'interroge-t-il, furieux.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je nie.

- De toute évidence, tu m'as bien eu !

- Malfoy. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais avoir n'importe quoi en échange. Alors pitié, ne viens pas te plaindre.

- Oh oui. Et justement, je n'ai rien eu ! siffle-t-il.

- Miss Granger ! Vous papotez encore et vous dérangez mes élèves les plus studieux ? Vous avez décidemment un don pour mettre le bazar dans mon cours ! Dépêchez-vous de finir votre potion et sortez après ça ! Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant la semaine prochaine ! Vous serez collée deux heures avec monsieur Rusard. Et je ne compte pas les vingt points que Gryffondor vient de perdre grâce à vous !

J'en reste sur le cul. C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? Mais quel connard ce type !

Harry me fait un sourire désolé. Draco arbore dorénavant un air triomphant. Je le hais. C'est de sa faute ! Et je suis sûre que Snape le sait ! Même après la fin de la guerre, il continue à favoriser les Serpentard ! C'est quoi son problème, sérieux ? Il faut que j'aide Harry à se le faire, peut-être que ça le rendra plus heureux et qu'il sera moins méchant avec les Gryffondor ! Oh ouiiii ! C'est un plan génialissime ! Hinhin. Je suis vraiment trop intelligente.

Je m'attèle à ma potion avec plus de zèle et la termine en quelques minutes. Je m'empare d'un flacon, j'y inscris mon nom, y verse mon échantillon d'Amortentia...

- Mmmmmh... ça sent bon ! je murmure de façon à n'être entendue que de Draco.

Ça marche, il semble intrigué.

- Et ça sent quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Le pin, le parchemin neuf et l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Je sais pertinemment que le pin, c'est l'odeur de son gel douche. Je l'ai vu une fois en salle de bain des préfets.

- Le pin ? chuchote-t-il, stupéfait.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que je craque pour lui ? Il ne voit pas les signes que je lui envoie ? C'est quoi ce mec bouché et aveugle ?

- Et toi, Malfoy ?

- Miss Granger ! Je vois que vous avez fini ! Veuillez me remettre votre travail en silence et sortir de cette salle !

Ah non ! Snape ne peut pas me faire ça ! J'étais proche du but ! J'allais enfin savoir si Draco m'aime ! C'est si injuste !

Je pleure presque en lui rendant mon flacon et en sortant de la salle. Une chose me rassure. Je sens le regard de Draco me brûler le dos tandis que je pars. Il a envie d'en savoir plus. On va pouvoir jouer. La partie va devenir plus intéressante, maintenant.

* * *

**RAR**

**Lijuma :** Haha ! Il va se rattraper bientôt ! Enfin, je suppose qu'il a intérêt s'il veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances xD

**isabellerickman :** Je suis gentille, héhé ! Et oui, et encore plus pauvre Draco après ce chapitre ! Il doit plus rien comprendre XD

**sick-first-love :** Ouf ! Je suis rassurée, vu que le chapitre 4 était moins drôle !

**faerycyn :** J'avais à peine posté le chapitre que j'avais déjà une review ! Ta vitesse m'a impressionnée (et je suis sérieuse !). Et oui, Draco est un boulet, mais on l'aime pour ça, non ? :P

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de l'auteur :** Waw. J'ai suivi les arrivées de nouvelles reviews par mon portable (en allant sur ma boîte mail). Et waw. Que s'est-il passé depuis hier ? 11 reviews, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai jamais assisté à un tel déferlement (oui, pour moi c'est un déferlement !). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin, comme d'habitude ! Je vous aime.

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_10 septembre 1997_

- HERMIONE ! hurle Harry.

Je le foudroie du regard, tandis que les yeux de madame Pince passent lentement de lui à moi en se demandant sûrement lequel envoyer en Enfer. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise le jour où j'ai relié le nom « Harry Potter » au mot « ami » dans ma tête ?

Oui, vous avez compris, ce bouffon vient de crier mon prénom (et fièrement en plus !) au beau milieu de la bibliothèque.

Madame Pince est plus rapide que moi. En une fraction de seconde, Harry est dehors, sur les fesses, et la bibliothécaire lui balance son sac à la figure. Il aura un beau bleu demain. Bien fait !

Je retourne à ma lecture, me doutant parfaitement que le Survivant m'attend à l'entrée. Mais mon livre est beaucoup, beaucoup plus important que sa petite personne. En apparence, l'ouvrage que je tiens dans mes mains est un traité d'Histoire de la Magie gobeline. En vérité, c'est le fameux cadeau de Luna : « La séduction en 10 leçons ».

Elle m'a conseillé de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de m'attaquer à la troisième leçon (« Se rendre désirable à ses yeux »). Bon, il y a déjà une bonne nouvelle, non ? On dirait pas à une fille qu'on ne trouve pas du tout excitante qu'on veut coucher avec elle, si ?

À cette pensée, je me renfrogne. Il me voit comme un morceau de viande, pas du tout comme un véritable être humain. Et puis il y a une chose essentielle que je ne dois pas oublier : il n'admettra jamais qu'il trouve une Sang-de-Bourbe désirable. En plus, il est toujours fiancé avec Pétasse Greengrass et il faut que j'ai un moyen de les faire rompre le plus vite possible.

Je ferme mon livre avec rage et me dirige d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Harry me saute dessus, manquant de me faire tomber. Il recule en voyant mon air meurtrier.

- Hm...

- Tu veux un truc, Potter ?

Et vlan ! Le nom de famille ! Oui, je suis de _très_ mauvaise humeur, alors dépêche-toi de parler ou bien tu ne pourras jamais coucher avec Snape ! Iiirrrk. Envie de vomir. Sérieux, qui voudrait finir dans le lit de Snape ? Ce type n'est pas net. Vous me direz... vaincre le plus méchant des mages noirs de tous les temps avec un simple « Expelliarmus », c'est forcément signe qu'on n'est pas net.

- Euh... bah Ginny m'a dit de venir te voir...

Je hausse un sourcil. Ginny Weasley me déteste ! Comme 99% des filles de Poudlard. La seule fois où nous nous sommes adressé la parole, elle m'a insultée d'allumeuse et de pute. Vous comprendrez que nous ayons du mal à communiquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la belette ?

J'utilise le surnom que Draco donne à Ron pour Ginny. Après tout, Ron est mon ami, contrairement à sa peste de petite sœur.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! grogne Harry.

Il oublie que je me fiche complètement de son avis. Cette fille me prend pour une moins que rien, alors j'ai bien le droit de l'insulter ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est son autre meilleure amie. Ils sont sortis ensemble deux mois, après la guerre. C'était avant la transformation de Snape. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il était gay.

- Elle m'a dit que... que tu pouvais... euh...

Il rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a encore raconté comme connerie sur moi ?

- Euh... avec ton expérience... que tu pouvais...

Mes deux sourcils se rencontrent pour former une ligne continue maintenant, tellement je suis dubitative. Mon expérience ?

- Que tu pouvais... m'aider ?

Il le dit presque comme une question. Bien sûr que je l'aiderai. Enfin, si je peux ! Mais de quelle expérience parle-t-il ?

- Je veux... oh, est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un endroit où il y a moins de monde ?

- Harry... regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a personne.

Il rougit encore, puis glousse comme une gamine amoureuse. Beurk. Gryffondor vient de gagner une nouvelle dinde ! J'esquisse un sourire à cette pensée. Pourtant, j'adore vraiment ce mec. C'est juste... trop bizarre de voir Harry glousser. Le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu vient de glousser. Si Rita Skeeter apprenait ça... Je pourrais me faire un paquet de fric avec cette info en fait !

- Je... le professeur Snape...

Oooh. Ooooh. Hohoho. Nous y sommes ! J'étouffe un éclat de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Snape ? Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes devoirs ?

Je sais, je joue avec ses nerfs. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux le voir glousser encore une fois !

- Non, non. Je... hm. Je voudrais que tu m'aides avec le professeur Snape.

Il l'a diiiit ! Hourraaaa ! Un petit pas pour l'humanité, un grand pas pour Harry Potter ! Dois-je lui décerner une médaille ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews ! Si nous récoltons un maximum de « oui », je le ferai, promis ! Et je pourrais même en parler à Ginny. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de la payer !

Bref, arrêtons un peu de nous moquer. C'est mal.

- Tu as un problème avec lui ?

- Euh... oui. Enfin non. Enfin euh...

- Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sortilège de Confusion ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de rougir et de bégayer. Comme le jour où tu m'as avoué que tu étais _gay_.

Je suppose que le rouge tomate va devenir sa nouvelle couleur de peau. Bon, je vais l'aider un peu, il en a _vraiment_ besoin.

- Tu veux que dire que... oooh, Harry !

Il a l'air soulagé que j'ai compris.

- Le professeur Snape est gay ?

- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je ricane intérieurement.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ?

Il a envie de pleurer, je crois.

- Non, je voulais... je voulais dire que je... Snape... je... je suis...

- Tu es amoureux de Snape ?

Si je l'avais laissé continuer, on y serait encore dans dix chapitres, désolée !

Il hoche la tête, penaud et avec sa charmante teinte pivoine. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas roux, lui. Au moins ça ne jure pas avec ses cheveux. C'est presque mignon quand il rougit.

- Et donc ?

Je croise les doigts, un sourcil haussé.

- Bah j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à... enfin tu vois, quoi.

- Tu veux le mettre dans ton lit, c'est ça ?

- Nooon ! Pas seulement ! gémit-il, désespéré.

- Harry. Je n'ai aucune expérience en amour, tu devrais le savoir ! J'en suis même réduite à lire « La séduction en 10 leçons ». C'est Luna qui m'a offert ce bouquin. Tiens, regarde !

Je sors l'ouvrage de mon sac. Il écarquille les yeux, puis prend une expression suspicieuse en voyant « Traité de l'Histoire de la Magie gobeline » écrit en lettres d'or dessus. J'avais oublié ce léger détail. D'un coup de baguette, je rends sa couverture initiale au livre, puis lui tends.

- Mais c'est trop génial ! s'exclame-t-il, fasciné par le titre tracé en lettres rose fluo.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il trouve génial dans ce rose dégueu'... bah ! Ce mec n'est pas net, de toute façon. Il a des goûts plutôt étranges. Je me demande si le fait qu'il ait été tué une fois déjà ne lui aurait pas fait perdre quelques neurones.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ?

- Ah non ! Hors de question ! J'en ai besoin, moi aussi ! je proteste.

- S'te plaîîît Hermioooone, me supplie-t-il.

Je grogne. Après avoir imité la tomate, maintenant j'ai droit au chien battu.

- D'accord. Seulement deux heures ! J'exige que tu me le rendes au dîner !

Il m'adresse un sourire rayonnant, puis coince le livre sous son bras (sans l'avoir retransformé au préalable) et part en courant vers notre salle commune. Je sens qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle rumeur sur Harry Potter, ce soir... Hinhin.

* * *

**RAR**

**Lijuma :** Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas pu assister à un rapprochement Draco/Hermione pendant ce chapitre. Quand j'écris, je ne réfléchis pas trop et je tape les premières choses qui me viennent généralement et ça m'a éclatée d'imaginer Harry en midinette qui cherche à séduire Snape, du coup je me suis penchée sur ce côté-là de l'histoire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas !

**Mistukimoon :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que ça paraît toujours aussi intéressant. Si tu as des critiques à émettre, n'hésite pas, surtout ! :P

**Faerycyn :** Hihi, je crois que tu ne le sauras jamais, ce serait trop facile qu'Hermione sache qu'il l'aime comme ça (enfin, pour le moment il ne l'aime pas, évidemment, il faut qu'elle le séduise d'abord héhé) ! Eh ouais, un Snape beau gosse ! Je trouvais ça marrant de tomber dans le cliché de certains Snarry mais avec humour XD

**AliceTenebris :** Voilà où est passée Ginny ! J'espère que ça répond à ta question xD (c'est pour toi que j'ai parlé de Ginny dans ce chapitre, tu as raison, il fallait qu'on sache où elle en était la rouquine). Et oui, j'aimerais beaucoup massacrer Parkinson et « Pétasse Greengrass » ! Quant à ta fanfic', je vais aller y jeter un œil !

**Love.H.D :** Bien sûr que ton idée m'intéresse, je trouve trop marrant l'image d'une Luna sortant avec un fantôme ! XDDD le pire c'est qu'elle en serait bien capable, cinglée comme elle est ! Et oui, tu vas un peu vite pour Draco. S'il lisait ta review, il tomberait dans les pommes, le pauvre petit ! :O

**isabellerickman :** T'inquiète pas, ça se voit que tu aimes Severus ! Ton pseudo est parlant, hihi ! Mais oui, là c'est vrai... Enfin, c'est pas de sa faute le pauvre :( il a juste subi les envies de la méchante auteur qui voulait faire durer le suspens !

**Nedwige Stew :** Haha, désolée qu'il y ait eu aussi peu de chapitres quand tu as commencé à lire cette histoire ! Au moins, maintenant y en a un de plus et j'espère que tu as aimé le lire ! :P

**Charlie3216 :** Parce que Draco est un dieu, voyons ! Draco est Apollon personnifié, enfin ! Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas compris ça ? :O Tu as cependant l'autorisation de lui cracher dessus, si cet individu te déçoit tant (admire la grande générosité de l'auteur) ! Et oui, je pense d'ailleurs qu'Harry n'a pas fini de te faire rire XD

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ce chapitre hier soir, mais j'ai attendu un peu, parce qu'en venir à deux chapitres par jour, ce serait excessif xD merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction en follow ou en favorite.

J'ai trois idées pour mon prochain Dramione et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour choisir laquelle mettre en œuvre. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous décrive brièvement les trois possibilités dans mon prochain « mot de l'auteur » pour que vous puissiez donner votre avis ? Répondez dans vos reviews ! )

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_14 septembre 1997_

- HERMIONE ! hurle Harry.

Vous ne me croirez jamais, mais j'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Je me mets debout rapidement et le menace du regard de le mettre moi-même hors de cette bibliothèque s'il n'en sort pas tout de suite. Il croise ses bras et prend un air boudeur. Je lève les yeux au ciel, retourne ranger mes affaires, puis sort à sa suite, exaspérée.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler ? je demande.

- Je te dirai pas, tu veux pas savoir.

Oh Merlin ! Je fais demi-tour et m'apprête à franchir à nouveau les portes de la caverne de madame Pince. Il me retient au dernier moment avec une moue à faire pleurer le Baron Sanglant.

- Bon, d'accord, puisque tu me supplies...

Quand l'ai-je supplié ? Enfin, qu'il y croit si ça peut lui faire plaisir !

- J'ai vu Malfoy, tout à l'heure.

- Et ? Je le vois tous les jours. Ce n'est pas une affaire d'Etat, il me semble !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai vu Malfoy avec Greengrass !

Je me renfrogne. Il est obligé de mentionner cette Pétasse devant moi ?

- Ils s'engueulaient, Hermione ! Ils s'engueulaient !

- Et alors ? Draco ne la quittera pas. Leurs parents se sont arrangés entre eux, il n'a pas eu son mot à dire.

- Je suppose que si puisqu'il l'a larguée sous mes yeux.

Je recule d'un pas, sous le choc. Ma vie s'éclaire. Le soleil revient dans le ciel de mes yeux. Je brille de mille feux et mon sourire rayonne. Je me sens... radieuse. Je me sens... heureuse. J'ai la plus belle vie du monde, j'en suis certaine ! Même Pétasse Greengrass devait m'envier, en fait ! J'ai tellement de chance depuis que je suis née ! Je suis intelligente, je suis jolie, je suis... c'est tout, mais ça fait quand même de moi quelqu'un de parfait ! Peu importe mes cheveux ébouriffés, mes dents de lapin, mes conquêtes trop nombreuses, ma réputation... je suis parfaite ! Et j'aurai Draco Malfoy rien que pour moi et pour toujours !

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore, si c'est possible. Harry semble effrayé. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air d'une folle qui va commettre un meurtre et qui s'en régale à l'avance.

Oh. Sûrement. Je vais commettre un meurtre avec le zizi de Draco ! Je vais l'épuiser ! MUAHAHA ! Je suis diaboliiique !

- Hermione, sérieux ! Arrête de faire cette tête, tu me fais peur !

Bon, bon. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de redescendre sur terre, ami indigne !

Je vois Luna qui arrive en courant droit sur moi. Elle ne s'arrête pas, mais je sens quelque chose me traverser. C'est FROID ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je me retourne et j'aperçois les jambes de Cédric passer à travers mon ventre. Ça ne va pas de rentrer (au sens littéral, du coup) dans les gens comme ça ?

- MEURTRIER ! je crie.

Non mais oh ! Ah tiens, les deux garnements s'arrêtent et me regardent. Pourquoi de travers, d'ailleurs ? Ce sont eux les coupables ! Pas moi !

- Un problème, Hermione ? siffle Luna, qui semble vraiment, mais vraiment furieuse.

Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal, cette fois ?

- Euh... euh... ben... c'est pas très gentil de... euh... c'est pas très gentil de passer au travers des gens sans dire pardon... mais c'est pas grave, hein ! Non, non ! C'est pas grave si c'est toi, Cédric !

Vous ai-je déjà dit que cette fille me terrorise quand elle est en colère ?

- Nous faisions une expérience scientifique ! rétorque-t-elle.

Une expérience scientifique ? En passant à travers moi et en courant comme des dératés dans les couloirs ? Ils se foutent de moi ?

- Désolé, Hermione, Luna voulait savoir si un fantôme volait plus vite qu'un humain courait. On en a conclu que le fantôme allait plus vite. Alors elle a voulu savoir si, quand le fantôme rencontre un obstacle, ça le ralentit.

- Ne sois pas désolé ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! gronde Luna en lui jetant un regard furieux. C'était pour les besoins de la science !

Euh... Merlin, pitié, sauvez-moi de ce monde de fous !

- Prenez plutôt un première année pour cible ! Lui au moins n'osera pas vous arrêter pour râler après vous ! Moi par contre, je veux qu'on me respecte, na ! Tu n'as qu'à faire toi-même l'obstacle, Luna ! Et tu prends un chronomètre, comme ça vous faites la course l'un après l'autre !

- Un chrono-quoi ?

Je rends les armes. Pourquoi tous les sorciers ne sont-ils pas moldus ? Oui, ma question est débile et je vous emmerde ! Et le premier qui répond « Bah parce qu'ils sont sorciers ! » dans sa review, je le mange demain matin au petit-déjeuner !

- Laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas pris Etude des Moldus, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et même si tu avais pris cette matière, le chronomètre n'est pas au programme. Pour en revenir au sujet principal... ne me faites plus ça ! C'est hyper désagréable !

- Oh... Cédric, dis-lui que tu es désolé d'être un fantôme !

- Mais... Luna... ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione voulait...

- Tu le fais, ou je le fais ? l'agresse-t-elle.

Wow. C'était si important que ça, son expérience, pour elle ? Pourtant, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire !

- D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolé d'être un fantôme, Hermione.

- Tu n'y mets pas assez de conviction ! proteste ma meilleure amie.

Ah, j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Luna et Cédric (oui, c'est toujours un fantôme, rassurez-vous) sont en couple depuis une semaine. Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est elle qui porte la culotte. On se demande pourquoi !

- Je suis désolé d'être un fantôme, Hermione ! s'exclame-t-il avec une hargne venue d'on-ne-sait-où.

- Wow ! Quelle personnalité affirmée ! s'émerveille-t-elle.

Ils sont bizarres, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour y mettre autant de rage ?

- J'ai imaginé qu'il y avait Peter Pettigrew en face de moi. Tu sais, celui qui m'a tué.

- Incroyable ! Ça a bien marché en tout cas ! Je vais ajouter ça dans mes articles sur les capacités des fantômes de Poudlard !

Non, non, non. Je n'ai pas entendu ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère au moins pour Cédric qu'elle ne sort pas avec lui juste pour cet article. Cette fille est vraiment cool, hein. Mais parfois, sa folie prend une telle ampleur qu'elle en oublie les sentiments des gens autour d'elle. Comme maintenant. Elle prend Cédric pour une bête de foire. Il doit être sacrément accro. Pauvre type.

Alors que je me perds dans mes réflexions, je sens qu'on me bouscule. Je me retourne... et devinez qui vient de me faire mal à l'épaule ?

Pétasse Greengrass !

Je me frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre, tandis qu'un sourire gourmand prend place sur mes lèvres. Ça va saigner !

* * *

**RAR**

**faerycyn :** La voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant et que tu aies autant d'enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

**Lijuma :** Je ne ferai pas du couple Harry/Rogue un couple-clef de l'histoire puisqu'ils ne sont pas les principaux concernés. Mais je m'amuserai sûrement à développer les tentatives d'Harry, ça risque d'être drôle !

**alicia2312 :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil à toi ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, du coup !

**SatouneDV :** Ouaiiiis, j'adore péter des câbles xD Une confrontation entre Snape et Draco ? (a) Ouais, j'suis déchaînée héhé ! (Dans quel sens tu l'entends, au fait ? Genre j'écris beaucoup ou genre j'écris n'importe nawak ?)

**Charliee3216 :** Ouaiiiis, j'imagine trop Harry sautiller dans les couloirs ou devant Snape xDDD j'ai hâte de voir quand tu vas te servir de ce fameux crachat !

**isabellerickman :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, c'est vraiment gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a confirmée dans ton opinion là-dessus !

**AliceTenebris :** Haha, j'ai du mal à imaginer Pansy et Pétasse Greengrass s'entretuer réellement, par contre... au prochain chapitre, tu devrais avoir un combat Pétasse Greengrass/Hermione xD aucune chance que je m'arrête pour l'instant, ne t'inquiète pas ! :P

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voici donc les trois choix que vous avez pour mon prochain Dramione (attention, celui-ci est loin d'être terminé, donc ça ne viendra pas immédiatement, je vais juste prendre de l'avance).

**Meet me & eat me :** Hermione est une no-life. Elle n'arrive pas à quitter son ordinateur plus d'une heure et encore, cela reste un calvaire pour elle. Elle a créé un forum de rencontres avec Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley, dans l'espoir de trouver un homme qui lui conviendra. Mais voilà qu'un autre forum les concurrence et commence à leur voler des inscrits. Son directeur n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, celui qui lui faisait vivre un enfer au lycée.

**Negative Hollow :** Oui, avant que certains ne fassent une remarque, le titre provient de One Piece. Draco est maudit. Pour le punir de ne pas avoir tué Dumbledore, Voldemort a permis à Greyback de le transformer. Après la guerre, il se renferme sur lui-même et devient taciturne. Blaise fait alors appel à la personne la plus positive qu'il connaisse : Hermione Granger.

**Moi le Magicien :** Draco Malfoy est directeur d'une agence de magiciens. Il embauche Hermione, nouvelle dans le métier, parce qu'elle lui a été recommandée par un ami. Mais il a des doutes sur ses capacités. Comment quelqu'un qui n'est pas né dans le monde du cirque pourrait devenir un bon magicien ?

Bonne chance pour choisir !

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_14 septembre 1997_

Je la jauge du regard, tandis qu'elle hausse un sourcil. Comme si elle avait besoin de se demander ce qu'elle a fait de mal ! Pétasse !

Sachant qu'avec les Serpentard, il ne sert à rien de se plaindre, car ils se foutent réellement du mal qu'ils peuvent vous faire, je n'ouvre même pas la bouche pour émettre un quelconque son de protestation. En fait, je préfère la violence. Je mets mes poings sur les hanches dans une attitude menaçante peu convaincante. Je sais pertinemment qu'en me voyant aussi ridicule, elle baissera sa garde. Bien sûr, cela marche (j'ai toujours raison, sachez-le !).

Ainsi, Pétasse Greengrass lève sa baguette et me lance un Dentausaugmento. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me baisse rapidement, puis attaque avec une rafale de Furonculus, Stupéfix et Chauve-Furie (j'ai espionné Ginny quand elle mettait son sort au point et je ne le regrette certainement pas, celui-ci est très pratique). Pétasse Greengrass se prend un Furonculus. Je jubile jusqu'à ce que je me prenne un splendide Bloclang, suivi d'un grandiose Sortilège d'Allégresse. Autant dire que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Je sens que Luna me libère du second. Je vais pouvoir montrer à cette Pétasse ce que c'est que se battre à la moldu (eh oui, je suis très mauvaise en sortilèges informulés, vous êtes surpris ? Eh bah tant piiiis !).

Je me jette littéralement sur elle et la roue de coups de pied et de coups de poing. Je dois avoir l'air stupide, mais vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça fait ! Quand j'entends son nez craquer, je recule. Je pense qu'elle en a eu assez. Elle aura de beaux bleus un peu partout, demain. Plus aucun garçon ne devrait la trouver séduisante avant la fin de l'année et les parents de Draco ne devraient pas accepter que leur fils épouse une blonde défigurée, non (au cas où ils voudraient se remettre ensemble, je m'assure que ça n'arrivera jamais) ?

Je me mets à sautiller sur place. Je suis tellement fière de moi ! Harry me regarde avec un sourire triomphant. Hinhin. T'es bien mon pote, toi ! Je reconnais là un vrai Gryffondor qui se délecte d'une Serpentard pissant le sang par le nez. Nous sommes diaboliques, par les couilles de Merlin !

Parkinson accourt pour, semble-t-il, sauver Pétasse Greengrass. Malheureusement pour elle –et joyeusement pour nous – Harry l'assomme d'un Stupéfix. Et nous avons à présent deux corps sur les bras. J'espère que Snape ne rôde pas dans les parages. Sinon, nous sommes morts. Sans compter qu'Harry perdra tout espoir de conquête de « Ssssexy Sssseverussss » comme il l'appelle. Irk ! Rien que penser à ce surnom me donne envie de vomir. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui a pris Harry le jour où il est tombé amoureux de Snape ? Non, non, il ne peut pas en être amoureux. Il est juste attiré par lui, mais il ne parvient pas à saisir de quelle nature sont ses sentiments, voilà !

Bah ! S'il peut se le mettre dans la poche et nous faire avoir des points de maison, ou au moins que Snape arrête de me coller dès que l'envie lui prend, je ne serai pas contre leur union.

J'entends des pas au loin et j'aperçois, du coin de l'œil, Harry blêmir en tenant la Carte du Maraudeur. Comme par hasard, Snape se pointe (ne blasphémez jamais sur Merlin, ça ne peut vous apporter que des ennuis). J'attrape le bras du brun, la main de Luna et m'enfuit après avoir jeté un Oubliettes sur Pétasse Greengrass et Parkinson. Avec un peu de chance, le sort sera si fort qu'elles en oublieront jusqu'à leur nom.

Je nous entraîne dans le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne qui se trouvait non loin de là. Luna est tout excitée. Cédric nous suit en passant à travers le ventre de la sorcière.

- Lumos ! murmure Harry pour nous éclairer.

Les toiles d'araignées qui nous entourent l'aurait fait crier si je n'avais pas plaqué ma main sur sa bouche. Oui, oui, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu a peur des toiles d'araignées. Ron aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'est pas Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, donc il n'a aucune importance (oui, l'arrivée de Snape m'a un peu énervée et je me venge sur Ronald).

- Si on allait à la Cabane Hurlante ? propose Luna.

Euh... euh... hein ? Je dois avoir un air franchement ébahi puisqu'elle passe sa main devant mon visage, comme pour me faire sortir de mes pensées.

- Ça ne va pas ? me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

C'est moi qui suis inquiète, bon sang ! Elle, proposant d'enfreindre les règles ? La mauvaise fille, ce n'est pas elle ! C'est moi ! Depuis quand suggère-t-elle ce genre de choses ? Hmmm... serait-ce l'influence de Cédric ? Je l'observe rapidement. Non. Cédric est trop soumis pour avoir une mauvaise influence. Ou alors serait-ce simplement le fait de côtoyer un fantôme ?

- On pourrait peut-être y aller un autre jour, non ? Harry et moi avons cours cette après-midi.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de tes cours, Hermione ? s'enquit-elle, vexée.

- Euh...

- C'est un cours avec le professeur Snape ! ajoute Harry en rougissant. On... on ne peut pas le rater, si on ne veut pas finir écorchés vifs !

- Quelque chose me dit que tu aimerais beaucoup que Snape t'écorche vif, rétorque Luna.

Harry semble se consumer sur place tant il est rouge.

- Ce sont les Nargoles qui me l'ont dit ! l'achève-t-elle.

- Alors les Nargoles existent vraiment ! s'émerveille Harry.

Il a totalement oublié que Luna est maintenant au courant de son amour pour Snape. Qu'il est innocent et naïf, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ! À se demander comment il a pu vaincre Voldemort ! En plus, les Nargoles n'existent pas du tout, c'est juste que Luna a un excellent sens de l'observation qu'elle surnomme « Nargoles » depuis des années. Voilà tout. Enfin, je crois. Bah ! De toute façon, on ne peut pas prouver la non-existence de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours est-il que nous sommes dans le passage de la Sorcière Borgne et que, si Harry sortait sa Carte au lieu de louer l'existence des Nargoles, nous pourrions voir si Snape et les deux salopes sont parties. Puisqu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je n'ai plus qu'à lui voler la Carte du Maraudeur. Ce que je fais immédiatement.

Il y a encore Snape. Il est devant le passage. Maman, j'ai peur. Harry a dû sentir le parfum de Snape, il relève la tête en plissant les yeux et en reniflant. Après la dinde et la tomate, voici à présent la troisième meilleure imitation d'Harry Potter, je vous prie d'applaudir... le nouveau chien de Gryffondor ! Trois en un ! Qui veut l'acheter ? Il ne coûte même pas cher et vous aurez une remise si vous vous adressez directement à moi (si vous me donnez des renseignements sur Draco Malfoy, je peux même vous l'offrir gratuitement) ! Pour lui faire remuer la queue, il suffit de vaporiser du parfum de Snape ! Uh. Image mentale. Je me calme.

Le parasite des cachots s'éloigne (non, je ne l'appelle pas « la terreur des cachots » ou « la chauve-souris », je fais dans l'originalité et selon la situation, moi !). Harry prend une expression triste. Il ne peut plus sniffer sa dose de parfum répugnant, il est donc en manque. C'est quoi cette loque qui me sert d'ami ?

Nous sortons finalement. Luna tient la main de Cédric et déclare qu'elle va se promener dans le parc. Euh... se promener avec lui, d'accord, mais... lui tenir la main ? Vous croyez qu'un fantôme peut devenir une personne physique pour la personne qu'il aime ?

Que de découvertes, aujourd'hui ! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une Aspirine...

* * *

**RAR**

**Charliee3216 :** Evidemment ! C'est crachats à volonté sur Pétasse Greengrass :D et oui, bientôt Draco sera castré et soumis ! Youpiiiii ! Haha xD Bonne chance pour choisir la prochaine fic' ! :P

**isabellerickman :** Merci beaucoup, bonne chance pour choisir dans ce cas ! )

**sick-first-love :** Je pars en vacances à partir du 26, mais je vais essayer de preparer des chapitres d'avance pour vous en poster au moins un par semaine ! :P et j'étais partie, mais juste une nuit chez mes grands-parents, après je suis revenue (et j'ai écrit dans mon petit carnet héhé).

**Lijuma :** Hihi, j'espère que la bagarre t'a plu ! xD et concernant la citation que tu as mise dans ta review, en la lisant, je me suis dit « Mais... ça veut dire la deuxième phrase ! », j'écris vraiment n'importe quoi xDDD

**Lara NEMESIS :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu aussi !

**Love.H.D :** OMG, j'ai dû rire en continu pendant au moins deux minutes et j'ai relu trois fois la première de ta review du chapitre 6 ! Des bébés à moitié fous à moitié transparents, hahahaaaaa ! Cette idée est génialissime ! Va écrire une fanfic' là-dessus, c'est un ordre ! XDDD ravie de voir que tu n'aimes pas non plus Ginny ! Je la trouve chiante pour ma part. Et le petit Draco soumis, ça va pas être tout de suite, on n'en est qu'au début de leur septième année, ce serait nul si elle sortait avec dès la deuxième semaine, patience, patience (a)

**Guest :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise que Cédric et Luna soient ensemble ! J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne avec ce couple qui semble à l'origine plutôt inattendu xD

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**

**N'oubliez pas de choisir la prochaine fanfic' !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à vous faire rire ou sourire, parce que c'est bon pour le cœur ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part ça. J'aimerais quand même remercier les personnes qui soutiennent cette fanfiction, car les auteurs ne sont rien sans leurs lecteurs. Merci beaucoup à tous !

Au niveau de la prochaine fanfiction, le scénario sera celui de _Meet me & eat me_ ! Félicitations à celles qui ont voté pour celui-ci, vous devriez en voir le bout du nez dans deux à trois semaines (peut-être même avant si je deviens trop impatiente) !

Bonne lecture !

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_15 septembre 1997_

- Plan C, Potter !

Le plan A et le plan B ont foiré à cause de lui. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être de ma faute et Harry est la seule autre personne, qui se trouve avec moi dans ce couloir du troisième étage.

Avant que vous soyez perdus dans les méandres tortueux de mon esprit supérieur, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Rappelez-vous, hier, j'ai tabassé Pétasse Greengrass. J'ai pris mon pied, c'était génial ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Rappelez-vous ce qu'Harry m'a annoncé plus tôt encore. Ouiii ! Draco a largué Pétasse Greengrass ! Elle n'est donc plus une pétasse. À présent, c'est juste Greengrass.

Nous essayons donc de trouver pourquoi Greengrass a déçu mon Draco futur chéri d'amour au point de le faire rompre. Je suis curieuse parce que je tiens à m'assurer que je ne ferai pas la même bêtise qu'elle dans un avenir proche. Evidemment, il est possible qu'il l'ait trouvée hideuse depuis le début, mais qu'il n'ait pas osé lui dire, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Elle a un teint de poupée, elle semble si fragile qu'elle pourrait se casser à tout moment et ses cheveux blonds, ses doigts parfaitement manucurés et ses yeux verts d'eau donnent envie de vomir à n'importe qui. Enfin, surtout à moi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un, dans tout le château, qui ait agréé mes goûts concernant Greengrass. Soit ils sont tous dans le déni, soit ils sont aveugles. Un peu des deux, sans aucun doute. Néanmoins, Draco a ouvert les yeux ! Alleluia ! Merlin a sauvé mon futur couple !

Maintenant, il faut que je vous explique ce que sont les plans A et B pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver dans notre histoire. Dans le plan A, Harry devait demander à Ginny si elle avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de la rupture. Mais visiblement, aucune information n'a filtrée. Dans le plan B, nous devions faire boire du Véritasérum à Greengrass. Mais Harry a fait tomber bêtement le flacon parce qu'il a senti l'odeur de Snape, semble-t-il, et cela lui a fait perdre la raison. Dans le plan C, nous devons simplement kidnapper Draco.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m'embarques là-dedans ? pleurniche mon meilleur ami.

- Parce que tu auras aussi besoin de mon aide pour une certaine personne ! je réplique.

Youpiii, la tomate est de retour ! Je lui souris innocemment.

- Je te déteste vraiment, parfois, dit-il.

- Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te faire faire ce que je veux ! Allez, appelle Dobby !

- Et si les gens comprennent que c'est de la faute de Dobby ? C'est lui qui va en subir les conséquences, Hermione !

- Désires-tu avoir une descendance, Potter ?

Mon regard meurtrier a l'air de l'effrayer. Bien. On va pouvoir avancer !

- Appelle. Dobby. Tout. De . Suite.

- Dobby !

Le petit elfe, qui fut autrefois celui des Malfoy, apparaît brusquement devant nous.

- Harry Potter, monsieur ? Harry Potter désire quelque chose, monsieur ?

Je souris. J'aime la façon qu'à cet elfe de parler. Je le trouve sincèrement mignon. Voilà pourquoi je défends la liberté des elfes de maison avec la S.A.L.E ! Si vous désirez adhérer, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos reviews ! Votre premier badge sera gratuit, car défendre la liberté des elfes n'a pas de prix !

Bref. Le plan C avant la liberté des elfes !

- Oui, Dobby. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides. Est-ce que tu peux le faire, s'il te plaît ?

- Dobby fera tout ce qu'il peut pour Harry Potter, monsieur !

Hinhin. Pas bête ce mec. Il demande d'abord à Dobby s'il peut l'aider, comme ça Dobby accepte. Et ensuite, il lui balance la bombe ! Joli coup ! Pour le moment, je te laisse la possibilité d'avoir une descendance !

- Dobby, j'ai besoin que tu mettes ça dans le poulet de la table de Serpentard. Si possible, uniquement dans le poulet le plus proche de Draco Malfoy. Tu ne dois en parler à aucun autre elfe ou élève, d'accord ?

- Dobby ne dira rien, Harry Potter, monsieur !

Et il repart dans un « PLOP ! » retentissant. Cet elfe me choque. Ça ne l'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'il y a dans le flacon qu'Harry lui a tendu ? Il n'a pas peur ? Ou alors a-t-il simplement une confiance aveugle en Harry ? Non, en fait il doit être stupide.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? On attend la fin du dîner ! Certains Serpentard devraient tomber comme des mouches en retournant dans leur salle commune ! Il n'y aura qu'à stupéfixer Draco à cet instant-là et à l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu crois franchement qu'il va parler ? Sans compter que s'il comprend que c'est toi, tu perdras toutes tes chances de sortir avec lui !

- T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu ! Luna m'a donné des uniformes de Serdaigle et des cagoules noires, ainsi qu'un déformateur magique de voix.

Intelligente, ma Luna, non ?

Quelques heures plus tard, nous attendons, Harry, Luna, le fantôme de Cédric et moi, dans les couloirs menant aux cachots. Crabbe passe. Goyle passe. Nott passe. Zabini passe. Parkinson passe. Greengrass passe. Et lorsqu'ils sont tous passés, nous restons là, bêtement, à nous demander où se trouve Draco.

Luna attrape un première année par le bras. Je crois qu'elle le lui tort. Bah ! Il n'y a que la force qui marche sur les Serpentard, de toute façon !

- Eh, petit !

- Je ne suis pas petit, misérable Serdaigle ! Je viens de la riche et noble famille des...

- Oui, oui ! On le connaît votre numéro, vous faites le même chaque année, donc si tu crois que tu es unique, tu te trompes, tu es juste coulé dans un moule identique à tous les autres Serpentard. Et je ne suis absolument pas désolée de te l'apprendre ! Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de tes idéaux, mais plutôt pour savoir où se trouve Draco Malfoy.

- Je pense que tu as intérêt à nous le dire, ajoute Cédric d'un air machiavélique.

Brrr. À la place du gosse, si j'étais une première année face à un fantôme qui a l'air méchant, je lâcherais tout de suite l'info, pas besoin de torture pour me faire parler !

- Je n'ai pas à vous le cacher ! Tout le monde sait qu'il a des cours de perfectionnement avec le professeur Snape, le mercredi soir !

- Avec le professeur Snape ? Seul ? s'étrangle Harry.

Voilà comment griller sa couverture d'homosexuel inintéressé en trente secondes. Cette leçon vous a été offerte par le Sauveur du monde sorcier, également appelé « bouffon » par moi-même.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Potter ! crache mini-serpent. Il souhaite devenir maître de potions ! C'est normal qu'il prenne des cours supplémentaires avec le professeur Snape !

- N'y a-t-il personne d'autres dans cette école qui veuille devenir un maître de potions ? gémit Harry.

Je lui donne un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac pour qu'il la ferme. Il faut toujours que je prenne les choses en main, sinon il envoie valser les apparences dans la minute qui suit l'ouverture de sa bouche ! Ce type est incontrôlable !

- Merci, siffle Luna.

Elle le lâche et le laisse repartir. Plan C : fail.

* * *

**RAR**

**AliceTenebris :** Mais non elles sont pas mortes ! xD Snape est arrivé juste à temps pour leur sauver la vie, voyons (on ne crache pas sur Snape, il est intouchable, désolée, par contre tu peux sur Pétasse Greengrass) ! Je continue, t'inquiète :D

**Charliee3216 :** J'ai pas pensé aux dents, mille excuses ! Cependant, je garde cette idée dans un coin de ma tête ! C'est ton choix qui a gagné, j'espère que t'es contente ! T'as intérêt à la suivre aussi, celle-là :O (enfin, elle est pas encore sortie xD).

**faerycyn :** Eh ouais ! Bien fait pour elle ! Elle l'a cherché en sortant avec Draco !

**Clem :** Je suis désolée que ton choix n'ait pas été retenu :( si je pouvais, je les écrirais toutes, mais je ne suis pas certaine de tenir le rythme. Néanmoins, tu peux être sûre que je finirai par la rédiger ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! :P

**Mistukimoon :** C'est pas grave si tu ne fais pas de commentaires constructifs, ça ne me tuera pas ! Je suis déjà ravie de voir que tu continues à me suivre et à reviewer ! Si tu aimes, c'est le plus important ! Merci d'être là pour me soutenir ! ;)

**Lara NEMESIS :** Merci, j'espère qu'elle t'a encore plu ! Au cas où (je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne peux pas savoir), si tu t'inquiètes de ne pas laisser des reviews très longues comme d'autres, sache que ce n'est pas grave tant que j'ai ton soutien ! :D

**Kira-Adams :** Merciiiiiiii ! J'espère que ça t'a donné le courage d'aller au boulot, hihi ! Je suis désolée que ton choix n'ait pas abouti, mais sache que je finirai par écrire Negative Hollow aussi, donc tout n'est pas perdu ! :P

**Julia :** Ouf, en commençant à lire ta review, j'ai cru que tu détestais ce couple. Je suis rassurée ! J'admets que c'est un peu bizarre de les mettre ensemble, mais quand ça m'est venu, je me suis dit « Owéééé, trop cool ! ». Avec Luna qui est à moitié folle, elle pouvait que sortir avec un fantôme, quoi xD

**Marie0477 :** Oui, c'est vrai qu'en commençant cette histoire, j'ai eu un peu l'impression d'être dans le cliché, donc j'ai essayé de changer un peu. Je suis contente si ça te plaît ! Effectivement, j'ai choisi « Pétasse » parce que ça rimait avec « Greengrass » et ça me fait sourire à chaque fois que je l'écris ! J'apprécie beaucoup que tu m'aies laissé une review ! Merci !

**swetty-girl-35 :** Aaaah, je suis ravie de voir que toi aussi tu partages mon humour débile :D j'espère que les idées de plan d'Hermione t'ont contentée, même si cela n'a pas encore abouti (faut dire qu'elle joue de malchance, la pauvre) ! XD

**Nedwige Stew :** Ouf, j'ai cru que tu allais arrêter de lire, j'ai flippé en lisant le début de ta première review T.T je sais que tu n'as pas eu de véritable rencontre entre Draco et Hermione dans ce chapitre-ci, mais l'intrigue principale revient sur lui ! Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, tu seras exaucée (il est déjà écrit, donc ça arrivera forcément) !

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mot de l'auteur :** Vous aurez _des chapitres moins souvent, mais plus longs_ à partir de maintenant (quoi qu'avec mon enthousiasme sur cette fanfiction, il est possible qu'ils soient plus longs et tout aussi souvent) !

Je pense que ce chapitre va vous faire hurler de rire. En tout cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et je crois que c'est mon préféré pour le moment.

Bonne lecture !

Bisous,

Lou'.

* * *

_29 septembre 1997_

- Plan G34 !

Harry baisse les épaules et donne l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer et de maudire sa misérable existence. Je le surmène trop ces temps-ci. Il faudrait que je pense à lui donner un congé de deux jours pour se reposer.

Soudain, il relève la tête avec une expression déterminée. Que s'est-il passé dans son petit cerveau ?

- Hermione ! J'ai eu une idée !

Noooon, sans blague ?

- Nous allons parier !

Hein ? À propos de quoi veut-il parier ?

- Le premier qui séduira la personne qu'il vise actuellement pourra donner n'importe quel gage à l'autre !

- N'importe lequel ?

- Oui !

- Alors c'est d'accord.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur ? s'enquit-il, ayant visiblement de très nombreux fantasmes à mon sujet.

En fait si, j'ai un peu peur de perdre. Surtout que je n'avance pas beaucoup en ce moment. Cependant, je ne suis pas du genre à montrer ça !

- Certainement pas, Potter ! Je vais te battre à plates coutures !

Il me fait un pied-de-nez et part en courant. Eh bien, il avait gagné quelques points dans mon estime en me proposant ce pari, mais il les a perdus aussitôt.

Je marche d'un pas prompt vers les cachots. Je dois trouver Draco tout de suite. Et l'obliger à tout me dire. Mais commeeeeeent faiiiiiire ? Je pourrais tenter le plan G34 toute seule. Malheureusement, ça me semble peu faisable. Je devrais balancer une Bombabouse dans la figure de Draco, tandis que je lui jetterais un Stupéfix et que je tendrais une corde devant ses pieds pour qu'il se casse la figure en butant dessus. Impossible de faire ça seule. J'ai besoin de Luna ! Je suis sûre qu'Harry ne se privera pas de l'aide de la belette !

Demi-touuuur ! Direction, la salle commune de Serdaigle ! Et si elle n'est pas là-bas, je n'aurai plus qu'à me rendre chez les Poufsouffle ! Ou à la bibliothèque. Tiens, ça me fait penser à mon livre sur la séduction. Une niaiserie dégoulinante d'amour à souhait. Comme Harry. Beurk. Rassurez-moi, je ne me conduis pas de la même manière lorsqu'il y a mon Draco futur chéri d'amour dans les parages, hein ?

Aaaah ! Luna est là ! Ouf, je n'aurai pas à parcourir encore le château en long et en large pour la trouver. Oh. Il y a Cédric. Et... attendez, ils sont en train de _s'embrasser_ ? Mais... un fantôme et une humaine ne peuvent pas s'embrasser, si ? Bientôt ils nous feront des bébés à moitié fous à moitié transparents ! Si ça continue, j'écrirai un article sur les relations amoureuses entre un fantôme et une humaine avant la fin de l'année !

Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir me débrouiller seule... Je retourne devant la tapisserie qui masque l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard et attend que Draco revienne de son cours supplémentaire de potions. Je ne mange pas. Je suis trop stressée. Pourtant, à 21h, mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre. Je ne peux rien faire. Si je bouge maintenant, je risque de le rater lorsqu'il arrivera. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir le plus bel homme de Poudlard ! Même si, actuellement, ce n'est pas pour l'avoir, mais juste pour lui poser une question.

- Euh... Granger ?

Je sursaute brusquement. C'est la voix de Draco. Pourquoi n'est-il pas passé par le couloir des cach... OH MERDE ! Il avait une colle avec Rusard aujourd'hui ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Voilà que je suis la personne surprise alors que ce devait être lui !

Du coup, je grogne. Très séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avoir un sacré air mécontent, puisque le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait disparaît rapidement au profit d'un visage glacial. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis ta future épouse ! Tu me dois amour et gentillesse ! Même si tu ne le sais pas encore, hinhin.

Je me relève et m'avance vers lui. Je n'ai plus le choix.

- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que Greengrass t'avait fait pour que tu l'abandonnes à un destin aussi cruel que celui d'une pauvre fille larguée éplorée ?

- Hein ?

Il prend un air ébahi. Ma question semble avoir ébranlé toutes les convictions qu'il avait à mon égard. Oui, j'exagère beaucoup. Néanmoins, je traduis ici tout haut ce que j'espère secrètement tout bas dans mes pensées les plus intimes (auxquelles vous avez accès, bande de chanceux !).

- STUPEFIX ! je crie en brandissant ma baguette.

VICTOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ! Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai fait ! Il est immobiliséééé ! J'ai réussi toute seuuuule ! Je suis la meilleuuuuure ! Harry, gare à toi !

D'un coup de Levicorpus, je le fais voler jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et le dépose doucement dans un immense canapé moelleux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il manque de confort et que son royal popotin soit abîmé (je suis sérieuse, je trouve sincèrement que son arrière-train est « royal » !). Je l'attache fermement avec des menottes magiques. J'ai presqu'envie de le violer tout de suite. Il est mignon, impuissant. Néanmoins, ce serait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Silencio ! Enervatum ! Bien, tu ne peux pas parler. Alors tu es prié de répondre par des hochements de tête, si tu ne veux pas finir castré.

Je mens, rassurez-vous ! Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de castrer Apollon ! Je veux juste lui faire un peu peur pour qu'il crache le morceau. Si je reste toute la nuit avec lui, il se pourrait que je le viole réellement, donc je dois le relâcher rapidement.

- Je vérifie que tu as compris. As-tu largué Daphné Greengrass le 14 septembre 1997 ?

Hochement de tête positif. Il a compris ! Un peu plus et je sautillerais comme une gamine !

- L'as-tu laissée tomber parce qu'elle est moche ?

Négatif. Eh ! C'est vrai pourtant !

- L'as-tu abandonnée parce qu'elle est un mauvais coup au lit ?

Une hésitation, puis un hochement de tête négatif. Hmmm... il faut que je creuse de ce côté-là, je suppose.

- A-t-elle seulement accepté de coucher avec toi ?

Positif.

- Elle n'est pas un mauvais coup et vous avez couché ensemble... quel est le problème ?

Un rapport avec le sexe...

- Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ?

Négatif.

- Combien de fois avez-vous couché ensemble, une ?

Positif. Pourquoi l'a-t-il larguée après une seule fois ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Bon, ça m'énerve, je ne trouve pas !

Je retire le Silencio et le fusille du regard pour bien lui montrer qui commande, ici.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec Greengrass ?

- Parce que c'est un homme !

Euh... HEIIIIIN ?

* * *

**Intervention de l'auteur**

HAHAHAHAAAAA ! XD J'aimerais TROP voir vos têtes !

**Retour sur l'histoire**

* * *

HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIN ? HEIN HEIN HEIN ? Hinhin !

Je tiens à prévenir l'auteur que sa fanfiction part en énorme bordel, mais soit ! J'adore le fait que Greengrass n'aurait plus jamais de chance de reconquérir Draco. Ma vie est vraiment merveilleuse, parfois.

- Granger, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

- En fait, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que Greengrass soit un homme. Qui l'eût cru ? Elle est si féminine ! Enfin... il est si féminin.

Je fronce les sourcils. La question de Draco m'interpelle. Avait-il intérêt à me dire la vérité ? Hmmm.

Je sors mon arme fatale : le Véritasérum (cette fois-ci, je l'ai piqué à Snape, j'en ai eu marre de me décarcasser pour rien alors que Harry brisait tous les flacons).

- Tu vas boire ça !

- Granger... est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il a l'air sincèrement inquiet. J'imagine qu'il ne l'est pas pour moi. Il a peur pour lui ! Et il a raison, hinhin ! Je vais enfin savoir quelle odeur à sa potion d'Amortentia.

- Ouvre la bouche, Malfoy !

- GRANGER ! hurle-t-il, paniqué. Tu t'abaisses aux méthodes des Mangemorts !

Oh. Au moins, sa remarque a le don de me faire revenir sur terre.

- Je ne le ferai pas si tu acceptes deux conditions.

- Lesquelles ? gémit-il. On t'a déjà dit que t'es flippante ? T'aurais dû faire carrière chez les mages noirs. Tu serais la meilleure ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que derrière la _pute_ de Poudlard se cache quelqu'un d'aussi machiavélique...

Il n'a pas osé, si ? IL N'A PAS OSE ENCORE UNE FOIS ? Tant pis si j'ai l'air d'un mage noir à son apogée. Draco Malfoy est un homme mort !

- Il n'y a plus de conditions, j'annonce durement. Tu me prends pour une pute ? D'accord ! Eh bien tu vas boire ce Véritasérum !

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvre brusquement. Heiiin ? Qui me dérange en plein travail ? Nez crochu. Cape noire. Regard tueur. Ouuuuups. Maaaaamaaaaaaaaan !

- Miss Granger. Posez ce flacon tout de suite ou je vous fais exploser la cervelle.

AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !

Je pose le petit récipient en verre avec prudence. Je suis terrorisée. Ssssexy Sssseverussss est ssssacrément effrayant quand il n'y a pas eu ssssssa dose de sssssexe (autant dire tout le temps). Harry, dépêche-toi de te le faire !

Et puis je réalise que Snape m'a _encore_ interrompue au moment où j'allais savoir quelles odeurs se dégageaient de l'Amortentia pour Draco. Je le hais. Il est diabolique. Ou il a un sixième sens. Enfin, un truc qui fait qu'il va me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne mes plans de mariage avec le blond. Mais je n'abandonnerai paaaas ! Jamaiiiis ! Tu plieras le premier, foi d'Hermione Granger !

- Bien. À présent, veuillez me suivre ! M. Zabini, je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu de l'absence de M. Malfoy. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.

Je cours pour rattraper Snape qui s'éloigne déjà à grands pas. Où m'emmène-t-il ?

- Je pense que le professeur McGonagall sera ravie d'être dérangée en pleine nuit pour une affaire impliquant celle qui fut sa meilleure élève les deux dernières années. Il me semble que votre changement récent d'attitude l'a profondément énervée. Cela devrait être la cerise sur le gâteau et vous serez, avec un peu de chance, bientôt renvoyée de Poudlard !

Non, non, noooon ! Il veut me faire virer de l'école ? Harry, tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce mec. Il est foncièrement mauvais. Il n'y aucun espoir de bonheur pour toi si tu te mets avec lui !

- Albus Dumbledore.

Gné ? De quoi ? Aaaah, on est devant la statue. Je suppose que c'est le mot de passe puisqu'elle bouge (je fais toujours preuve d'une logique irréfutable).

Nous montons les escaliers en silence. Je sens qu'il arbore un sourire victorieux. Visiblement, il espère trouver une occasion de me renvoyer depuis longtemps. J'ai bien peur qu'il y arrive. Je me tords les mains. J'aimerais que l'auteur de cette fanfiction sache que cela n'a plus rien de drôle !

Nous entrons dans le bureau de la directrice. McGonagall apparaît derrière son fauteuil et, d'un air sévère, nous invite à nous asseoir.

- Minerva, cette jeune fille...

Elle l'interrompt d'un geste las de la main.

- Je sais déjà ce qui vient de se passer, Severus. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les motivations de Miss Granger.

J'ai dû emprunter la charmante teinte tomate d'Harry. Je sens mes joues me brûler et je baisse la tête, penaude. Ce que j'ai fait était stupide. Et Draco va me haïr. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas utilisé l'uniforme de Serdaigle et la cagoule que Luna m'avait passés ? Comment vais-je faire pour le conquérir, à présent ?

- Je voulais... j'ai agi bêtement, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû réfléchir.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! siffle Snape.

- Ça suffit Severus ! Sortez d'ici !

Il lui jette un regard choqué. Je dois avouer que je suis tout aussi étonnée. Le ton qu'elle a employé ne laisse aucune place à la protestation. Il se lève et sort du bureau.

- Alors, Miss Granger ? Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour vous vouliez utiliser le Véritasérum sur M. Malfoy ?

- Euh... il a dit que Daphné Greengrass est... un homme. Je n'y croyais pas.

- En quoi cela vous intéressait-il ?

Pourquoi me posent-ils tous cette question ? Ne peuvent-ils pas se contenter d'ignorer mes motivations ? Eh, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Leurs mères ne leur ont jamais appris ça ?

- Je suis amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

Autant le dire, hein. C'est la seule carte que je puisse jouer pour l'émouvoir et ne pas être renvoyée.

- Je suis fier de vous, Miss Granger ! Félicitations pour contribuer au rapprochement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor !

Albus Dumbledore, du fin fond de son tableau, m'adresse un sourire étincelant et m'observe avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Est-il fou ?

- Vous êtes priées de ne plus utiliser de telles méthodes à l'avenir, Miss Granger, reprend McGonagall.

Elle a l'air furieuse, sûrement à cause de l'intervention de Dumbledore.

- Vous serez également collée tous les lundis et jeudis soirs pendant les deux prochains mois à venir avec M. Rusard. Veuillez à présent rejoindre votre dortoir sans faire de détours.

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Est-ce que tout le monde a perdu la tête, dans cette école ?

- Avant de sortir et pour répondre à votre question, sachez que Daphné Greengrass est effectivement un homme, mais elle souhaiterait être une femme. Chez les moldus, ils appellent ça trans... transsexué, je crois.

- Transsexuel Minerva ! corrige Dumbledore.

McGonagall foudroie le vieux gâteux du regard.

- Vous êtes priée, jeune fille, de ne pas ébruiter cette information. Et maintenant, sortez ! Je ne veux plus voir ici avant la fin de l'année, j'espère m'être clairement fait comprendre !

Je sors du bureau en prenant mes jambes à mon cou et retourne dans mon lit. Je suis sacrément chanceuse. Greengrass n'a réellement plus aucune chance avec Draco ! C'est bien ce que je disais. Ma vie est vraiment merveilleuse, parfois.

* * *

**RAR**

**Mistukimoon :** Ouiii, j'écris vite :o *donne le badge à Mistukimoon* et voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu lui aussi ! :3

**Nedwige Stew :** Est-ce qu'il t'a plu ou pas, alors ? :P Au fait, ton pseudo me fait penser à Hedwige à chaque fois que je le vois, c'est voulu ?

**alicia2312 :** J'ai pas trop compris la question sur Draco et Snape xD Luna est drôle, effectivement, hihi ! Merci pour ta review !

**Charliee3216 :** Ouais, Luna devrait prendre tout le monde en main XD elle, elle a pas eu de problème de séduction avec Cédric, au moins. T'imagines si j'avais décrit Luna draguant Cédric ? Qu'est-ce que je me serais marrée XDDD

**marie0477 :** Alors j'en suis flattée ! Haha, je connaissais la CRADE xD *tend le badge de la S.A.L.E à marie* ah, les rires machiavéliques d'Hermione te font rire ? Parce que personne ne m'en parle depuis le début, du coup j'avais peur que ça paraisse nul, mais je suis contente de voir qu'ils plaisent, en fait ! :P

**swetty-girl-35 :** J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les chapitres bien bien longs, mais je peux allonger comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir aller au-delà, c'est pas mon truc les chapitres très très longs (celui-ci fait 6 pages word et c'est le maximum que je puisse faire) :( Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu as peur de m'embêter, j'avais demandé au début de la fic' ce que les gens préféraient et ils s'en moquaient un peu, donc j'avais choisi les chapitres courts et réguliers qui me permettaient de rester toujours dans le bain.

**Julia :** Là, il s'est fait « enlever », en quelque sorte, sauf que ça a mal tourné xD j'espère que ça t'a plu !

**isabellerickman :** Arf, désolée que le vote se soit déjà clos :(

**Lara NEMESIS :** Ravie de le savoir ! xD

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mot de l'auteur :** Dernier chapitre avant une semaine au moins ! Je pars chez mon copain pour presque trois semaines, donc je posterai très peu !

Je vous fais plein de bisous,

Je vous aime et ça va me manque un peu de ne pas vous écrire !

Lou'.

* * *

_10 octobre 1997_

Luna me regarde bizarrement. J'ai un truc sur le nez ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais toujours vivante.

- Hein ?

- Tu aurais dû être tuée par Malfoy une bonne centaine de fois avant aujourd'hui. Alors par quel miracle es-tu toujours vivante ?

Il éprouve un amour très profond pour moi, voilà tout ! Oui, d'accord, dans mes rêves.

- Peut-être a-t-il considéré qu'être collée deux soirs par semaine pendant deux mois était une punition suffisante ?

- Je trouve que McGonagall a été trop gentille avec toi.

Elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, elle avait Dumbledore sur le dos et lui m'encourageait avec joie. Ce type est cinglé, sérieux.

- Moi je trouve que c'est déjà suffisamment humiliant de devoir récurer tous les toilettes de Poudlard à chaque retenue. En plus, il n'y a même pas de durée maximale ! Rusard me garde toute la nuit parfois, tu sais ? Et le lendemain je dors en cours !

- Bah ! Pour ce que tu en as à faire des cours, cette année...

Je lui fais les gros yeux.

- Eh ! C'est ma dernière année ! J'ai les A.S.P.I.C et je dois en avoir assez pour pouvoir choisir le métier qui me plaît ! Oui, j'en ai quelque chose à faire de mes cours ! Je ne suis pas redevenue totalement l'ancienne Hermione, merci bien !

Elle a dû sentir que mon ton devenait acide sur la fin, puisqu'elle fronce les sourcils.

- Ne prends pas ça comme une critique !

- Oh, parce que c'était quoi, alors ? Tu as clairement sous-entendu que je ne fous rien en cours, voire que je les sèche ! Désolée, je prends ça comme une critique, moi !

- Hermione ! s'exclame Cédric en m'envoyant un regard polaire.

Raté, ça ne marche pas. Un fantôme avec un regard polaire ? Un fantôme est déjà froid de base ! En plus, je trouve qu'il adopte les mimiques de Luna sans pour autant avoir leur efficacité. Un fantôme ne peut rien me faire de méchant. Luna, si. Elle, elle a une baguette magique qui lance de vilains sorts.

- Je sais que je te ne fais pas peur !

Vous croyez que les fantômes lisent dans les pensées ? Je n'y croyais pas non plus. Mais ça, c'était avant ! Non, je blague, ne vous emballez pas sur les prétendus pouvoirs de Cédric ! Il n'en a plus aucun à part passer au travers des gens en les glaçant au passage.

- Cependant, si tu ne veux pas que je te harcèle, tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler à Luna sur ce ton simplement parce que tu es frustrée sexuellement.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise QUE JE NE SUIS PAS FRUSTREE SEXUELLEMENT ?

Oups. Des centaines de têtes se tournent vers moi et je vois, du coin de l'œil, McGonagall m'envoyer un avertissement du regard. Ai-je oublié de préciser que je me tiens dans la Grande Salle ? En fait, Luna m'a appelée pour m'annoncer quelque chose – elle ne l'a toujours pas fait, d'ailleurs – et je me trouve donc debout à côté de la table des Serdaigle.

- Ahum. Je veux dire... qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Hermione, tu es irritée en permanence !

- Je n'étais pas irritée les deux dernières années et je n'ai couché avec personne ! Je suis _fatiguée_ ! Nuance !

Cédric émet un ricanement. Un fantôme qui ricane, vous arrivez à imaginer ça ? Figurez-vous que c'est effrayant en live.

- Mais tu tenais loin de Malfoy ! Tu pouvais donc te retenir facilement !

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas fantasmé une seule fois ?

- Hermione, pitié ! Ne mentionne pas tes fantasmes avec Malfoy. C'est dégoûtant ! gémit Luna, des larmes de terreur aux yeux.

Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dégoûtant d'imaginer Draco allongé, nu, sur un grand lit recouvert de pétales de tulipes (je déteste les roses, sachez-le, c'est trop cliché, beaucoup trop cliché pour mon esprit supérieur), me tendant les bras avec un sourire émerveillé. Ce mec est un Apollon, un dieu vivant. Je suis sûre qu'il a des tablettes de chocolat magnifiques. Et s'il n'en a pas, il restera quand même un Apollon lumineux qui éclaire mes journées et surtout mes nuits.

- Est-ce que je te reproche tes fantasmes à propos de Cédric quand tu les mentionnes ?

Elle rougit. Luna rougit. Wow. Je vais marquer ce jour d'une croix blanche dans mon agenda ! Il y a donc des choses qui font rougir Luna Lovegood !

- Luna ! s'étrangle Cédric. Tu lui racontes tes fantasmes ? Tu lui as parlé de...

- Non ! Je ne lui ai parlé que de mes fantasmes !

Il paraît soulagé. Attendez... attendez, attendez... IL COUCHE AVEC LUNA ? Mais... c'est techniquement IMPOSSIBLE ! Enfin... tout d'abord, je ne vois pas comment une personne qui n'est pas physique pourrait faire l'amour à une personne physique et ensuite... vous croyez qu'un fantôme peut avoir une érection ? Voyons ! Son zizi ne peut pas s'allonger, si ? MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR, BON SANG ! Iiiiirk ! C'est comme imaginer Harry dans une position scandaleusement anormale avec Snape... Ah, pitié, apportez-moi une bassine, je vais vomir (oui, j'ai beaucoup de vomi à faire sortir, je suppose que vous l'avez constaté depuis quelques chapitres, alors aidez-moi !).

- Bref, nous disions... tu devrais te reposer, Hermione, si tu es vraiment fatiguée.

Je me demande si Cédric n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation.

- Non, je ne peux pas ! J'ai encore une retenue ce soir – ou plutôt cette nuit – et je dois me rattraper auprès de Draco !

- HERMIONE ! hurle Harry.

À croire qu'il ne sait hurler que ça.

- Tu vas perdre, Hermione ! se moque-t-il.

Perdre ? Face à Harry ? Impossible, je suis plus intelligente que lui !

- J'ai avoué mon amour à Severus !

- Eeeeeh ! C'est de la triche ! Ce n'est même pas conseillé dans la livre _La séduction en 10 leçons_ !

- Voilà où se situe ton problème, Hermione. Tu n'es pas capable de faire autre chose que ce qui est écrit dans un livre. Si tu ne prends pas des initiatives pour séduire Malfoy, je te passerai largement devant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, rassure-toi !

- Je n'ai aucun problème de séduction ! je proteste.

Et c'est vrai, l'idée de donner du Véritasérum à Draco m'a donné énormément de points, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, je vais aller m'enterrer pour pleurer toute ma peine et tout mon désespoir. Franchement, savoir qu'Harry m'a devancée, ça me déprime. Vous vous souvenez que c'est une tomate mi-chien mi-dinde ? Comment a-t-il pu me passer devaaaant ? Oui, promis, je vais essayer d'être moins imbue de ma personne après cet épisode prouvant ma nullité totale. Je tiens cependant à ce que vous me laissiez pleurer en paix avant.

- Comment as-tu fait, Harry ? Tu as plein de Joncheruines dans la tête, j'en suis sûre ! Normalement ils sont mauvais, tu sais. Mais je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien et qu'ils t'ont aidé, les tiens ! déclare Luna de sa petite voix fluette, qui lui donne un air innocent.

- Des Joncheruines ! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclame Harry, tout guilleret.

- Bon, Potter, réponds à la question de Luna !

Espèce de sale qsmljfedlkgdlkshfzq ! Je te hais, Survivant de mes deux (même si j'en ai zéro, je suis sûre que j'en ai plus que lui au final) !

- Bah j'ai été voir Ssssseverusssss et je lui ai demandé s'il avait une idée de qui sentait la pastèque dans cette école, puisque c'est ce que j'ai senti dans mon Amortentia. Il m'a jeté dehors. Mais, au moins, il sait que c'est lui. J'ai vérifié, il est le seul de tout Poudlard à utiliser un shampoing à la pastèque. Et, par les couilles de Merlin, ça sent vraiment bon !

Je ne veux pas savoir quelle odeur à Snape, bordel ! Maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars où je me ferai dévorer par des pastèques géantes et où Draco me cassera un flacon de Véritasérum sur la tête en me disant toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi. Je hais ma vie, je hais Snape et je hais Potter.

Je décide de faire quelque chose de fou, de gryffondorien. Un truc qu'aucun autre élève à part un Gryffondor n'oserait.

- Sonorus ! je lance, en pointant ma baguette sur ma gorge.

Je monte sur la table des Serdaigle et me dresse de toute ma hauteur et me tourne vers la table des Serpentard. Je déglutis, inspire, expire, puis fonce en regardant les cheveux blond platine de Draco qui est dos à moi.

- Ceci est un message pour Draco Malfoy ! Je tiens à ce qu'il sache qu'il n'y a plus de _pute de Poudlard_, contrairement à ce qu'il pense !

McGonagall me foudroie du regard. Je pense qu'elle meurt d'envie de m'étrangler pour que je me taise. Malheureusement pour elle, j'ai un pari à gagner !

- Je tiens aussi à ce qu'il sache que si j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait il y a bientôt deux semaines, ce n'était pas contre lui. Je n'ai jamais désiré lui faire du mal. Parce que je t'aime, Draco.

Il se retourne lentement et pose sur moi les yeux les plus froids et les plus haineux que j'ai vus de toute ma vie. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie : m'enfuir en courant pour cacher mes larmes.

Je descends de la table doucement et m'assoie à côté de Luna. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire. Visiblement, Harry non plus. Il m'observe bouche bée. Son air choqué finit par me donner envie de rire. Il est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué ou ressuscité quelqu'un !

Je me lève. Luna m'imite et jette sa serviette à travers Cédric qui la rattrape en plein vol. Euh... QUOI ? Un fantôme ne peut _pas_ attraper une serviette ! Youhou, l'auteur ! T'es au courant qu'il y a plein de trucs illogiques dans ton histoire ? Ou alors tu testes une théorie selon laquelle les fantômes reprendraient une forme physique par amour ?

- Viens, Hermione ! Il faut qu'on discute de ton problème actuel, car ce que tu viens de faire ne suffira pas pour conquérir Malfoy !

- Moi je vous laisse ! Je dois aller faire mes devoirs avec Ginny et Ron !

Harry s'éloigne en courant vers la table des Gryffondor.

- Hermione ! Tu viens ? s'énerve Luna.

Je la rejoins le plus vite possible, sinon je sens que je vais finir égorgée avant la fin de la journée. Elle nous conduit jusqu'à un renfoncement et me regarde attentivement. Il va falloir que je regarde mon nez dans une glace, je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc dessus !

- Plan H34, Hermione !

- Il n'y a pas de plan H34 !

- Dans ce cas, je vais l'inventer tout de suite !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Luna, stop !

Elle se tourne vers moi, sourcils froncés.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Harry ne se fait pas aider ! Je dois trouver comment conquérir Draco toute seule, sinon je ne serai pas digne de lui !

Elle se met à applaudir. Euh... hein ?

- Je suis fière de voir que tu as encore un minimum de fierté malgré ce que tu viens de faire dans la Grande Salle !

Je rougis et baisse la tête. J'ai un peu honte.

- Allez ! Tu vas y arriver !

- Evidemment !

Je me redresse en gonflant le torse (je dois avoir l'air stupide, à mettre seins en avant).

- Je suis Hermione Granger ! Aucun homme ne me résiste !

- J'en suis persuadée !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil malicieux.

Courage, Hermione ! Tu peux le faire ! Rien n'est impossible à celle qui court après Draco Malfoy !

Luna et Cédric partent au cours de Sortilèges & Enchantements de la première. Je fouille dans mon sac pour retrouver mon emploi du temps, mais il ne semble pas y être. J'ai dû l'oublier dans la Grande Salle. Effectivement, il est sur l'un des bancs de la table de Serdaigle.

Soudain, un papier apparaît devant moi. D'où provient-il ? Je n'en pas la moindre idée. Je l'ouvre avec curiosité.

_Granger,_

_Tour d'astronomie. Ce soir. 20h._

_M._

Je ferme les yeux, les ouvre, les referme, les rouvre. « M » comme Malfoy ? Sérieusement, le jour où Draco me donnera un rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie, il me sera tombé dans les bras depuis longtemps ! Ce mot n'est pas du tout crédible. Ceux qui se prétendent mes ennemis ont encore du chemin à faire avant de me piéger aussi bêtement !

Je déchire le papier en huit morceaux et les laisse tomber à terre, tandis que je sors de la pièce pour me rendre à mon cours de potions. Harry va encore rougir pendant toute l'heure. Et je vais être assise à côté de Draco. Je soupire. Je m'attends déjà à son air furieux et à ses yeux haineux. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en potions. Vraiment pas.

* * *

**RAR**

**Love.H.D :** Ooooh, ton pauvre petit cœur :( crois-moi, je suis réellement désolée, mais quand je suis chez mon copain, je suis incapable de faire plus, j'ai jamais le temps d'écrire ! Je vais écrire durant mes 2h30 de train, déjà xD (ça devrait me permettre de faire un chapitre et demi je pense !).

Tu vas me faire une dédicace ? Je suis... owiiiiii *o* et oui, le Sssssexy Sssssseverussss me fait aussi penser à Voldemort et je trouve cette expression gerbante et ridicule (d'où le fait que je la garde xDDD).

Pour _Moi le magicien_, je pense que je ferai cette fanfiction en dernier, après _Meet me & eat_ me et après _Negative Hollow_. Mais je devrais la faire, normalement !

Haha, toi aussi tu as des problèmes avec le rangement de ta chambre ? Je vois que je ne suis pas seule ! Hermione te laissera utiliser les elfes si jamais tu leur donnes des chaussettes ! Donc bienvenue à la S.A.L.E !

Je suis contente que tu aies vu le petit bout. J'ai hésité à te dédicacer le chapitre entier, mais j'ai eu peur que ça froisse des gens qui me suivent depuis très longtemps alors que je leur en ai pas dédicacé ! Cependant, on peut dire que je te dédicacerai le bout du chapitre où se trouve ta phrase ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu du coup ! xD

Merci pour tes quatre reviews, c'est génial, tu es géniale, je t'aime (et c'est la première fois que je fais une réponse aussi immense) ! :3

**Lara NEMESIS :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, du coup !

**faerycyn :** Ce chapitre-là n'était pas trop « cinglé » comme tu les aimes, mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu quand même ! Le prochain devrait être un peu plus fou (je ne contrôle pas trop ce qui me sort par la tête, malheureusement, donc je ne peux pas prévoir tant que je n'ai pas écrit ).

**Mistukimoon :** Albus est un grand malade pour moi xD donc je ne pouvais en faire qu'un cinglé profond ! Un Pokémon ? Pourquoi ? xD

**swetty-girl-35 :** Je prête toujours attention aux reviews, l'avis des lecteurs est très important pour un auteur. Ceux qui n'y font pas gaffe... bah je sais pas trop quoi en dire, mais c'est dommage pour eux puisqu'ils peuvent laisser passer un avis constructif bêtement, quoi. Ah, on a les mêmes goûts alors ! Moi aussi je pense que c'était le plus drôle !

**Charliee3216 :** Naaaan, sa technique ce serait « Oh, tu as des Joncheruines dans la tête, laisse-moi te faire un massage du cuir chevelu pour les retirer ! » Bref, ce serait catastrophique si Luna se mettait à draguer (mais tu m'as donné une idée, à voir si je la mettrai en place ou pas) xD Draco il doit se laisser faire gentiment par Hermione ! :o

**isabellerickman :** Je suis ravie que tu sois de mon avis ! Merci !

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre attend d'être sorti depuis six jours déjà ! Mais comme je n'ai même pas encore commencé la suite, j'ai attendu pour pouvoir vous servir ça plus régulièrement, on va dire. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que d'habitude ! Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfic en favorite ou en follow.

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_11 octobre 1997_

Je suis mal. Je suis très mal, là.

Je vous explique la situation. Draco a ses deux mains plaquées contre le mur. Ses bras m'entourent. Ses yeux me jaugent froidement. J'ai peur. J'ai très peur.

- Où étais-tu hier soir ? siffle-t-il.

Hiiiiiii ! Je veux ma mamaaaaaaan !

- Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu là-haut ?

Ooooh, il m'a attendue ? Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée. Tout dépend des intentions qu'il avait.

- Tu comptes me répondre, Granger ?

- Oh, désolée ! Hier soir, j'étais dans ma salle commune. Et de quel « là-haut » tu parles ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de péter un câble.

- Un conseil : ne te fous pas moi !

Je ne trouve pas que ça ressemble à un conseil, vu le ton sur lequel il le dit. Il aurait pu me déclarer « Si tu continues à faire celle qui ne comprend pas, je t'explose la gueule. », que ça aurait fait exactement la même chose.

- De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ?

Sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce qui me vaux cette brutalité et cette méchanceté.

- Tu n'as reçu aucun mot, hier, peut-être ?

Un m... OH MERLIN ! Alors c'était vraiment de sa part ? Oh Merlin, par les ovaires de Morgane !

- Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais, Drac... Malfoy !

Hinhin ! Tu vois bien que je t'aime ! J'emploie ton prénom, mais pour ne pas que tu me tabasses, je fais genre je me suis trompée et je termine par le nom de famille. Je suis si attentionnée envers, toi Draco ! Dire que tu ne le sais même pas ! Quelle tristesse !

Oui, ma gueule.

- Tu as intérêt à te réparer, Granger.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! j'acquiesce, effrayée.

- Midi. Cuisines.

Je déglutis, tandis qu'il repart. Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre lentement. Le rendez-vous qu'il m'a donné ne me semble pas très amical. Je veux un garde du corps ! Je veux que quelqu'un me protège ! Je veux... JE SAIS !

Je me dirige en courant vers mon cours de Divination (Harry et moi avons décidé de continuer ce cours, on trouve que c'est la matière la plus hilarante que Poudlard porte en son sein, surtout avec Trelawney). Je monte la petite échelle et émerge. Nous ne sommes que quatre à ce cours de septième année. Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Harry et moi. Evidemment, aucun Serpentard n'allait choisir de le suivre ! Ils ne savent pas rire, eux ! Parfois, je trouve que mon Draco futur chéri d'amour devrait retirer le balai, qu'on a dû lui enfoncer très profondément dans le cul depuis son plus jeune âge.

- Bienvenuuuue parmi n... ! OH MERLIN !

- Vous allez bien, madame ? s'écrie Parvati, alors que Lavande s'évanouit après avoir aperçu le troisième œil de Trelawney sous son châle rose bonbon.

Je les ignore et me tourne vers Harry.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide à midi. Il faudrait que tu mettes ta cape d'invisibilité.

- Je voiiiiiiis la moooooort !

- Pour quoi faire ? chuchote Harry en observant Trelawney qui s'évente le visage de la main.

On dirait qu'elle a trop chaud. Cette nana ne voit pas l'avenir, elle est juste tellement en chaleur qu'elle a des visions ! Je suis persuadée que si elle voulait bien comprendre l'amour que Flitwick lui porte et faire cracracboumboum avec lui (histoire de faire retomber un peu son taux d'hormones anormalement élevé), elle n'aurait plus aucune hallucination.

- Le Sinistrooooos est tout proooooche !

- Oh madame ! Qui va mourir ? s'étrangle Parvati.

Personne ne fait attention à Lavande. Ce cours est vraiment trop drôle.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Malfoy aux cuisines. Et vu son humeur...

- La mooooooort frapperaaaaa...

- ... je préférerais avoir un garde du corps, tu vois.

- ... un jeuuuuune homme blooooond...

C'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi elle allonge les mots alors que ça n'a pas d'intérêt ? Excepté la rendre encore plus ridicule, bien sûr !

- Je vois, répond Harry. J'interviens à quel moment ?

- Pas tant qu'il ne m'a pas blessée, d'accord ? S'il me gifle une fois, tu ne bouges pas ! S'il me gifle deux fois, tu le tues. Je l'empaillerai après, pour garder un souvenir de mon amour de jeunesse.

- Tu sais empailler, toi ?

- Mais ouiii ! J'ai maintenant la preuve que tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te raconte mes vacances !

Je lui donne un coup de coude pour le punir.

- Cet été, j'ai fait un stage chez un taxidermiste ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est amusant de vider le corps des animaux, de lui retirer les tripes et tout le reste ! J'aimerais bien faire carrière là-dedans, d'ailleurs.

- On ne devait pas devenir Aurors ensemble ?

- Ah, c'est vrai. La joie de tuer des animaux m'a fait perdre ma voie ! Je suis désolée.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurle Parvati. C'EST DRACO MALFOYYYYYYYYY !

Et elle rejoint Lavande par terre. Tant mieux. On ne l'entendra plus dire des bêtises sans queue ni tête. Cette fille est vraiment superficielle !

Oooh, mais que vois-je ? Son rouge à lèvres vient rouler jusqu'à mes pieds. Je m'en empare et m'en tartine savamment les lèvres. Avec ça, je me sens prête à conquérir le monde ! Eh, je n'ai pas dit que _je_ ne suis pas superficielle ! Seulement, je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Je ne crois pas ce que...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! je hurle. DRACO MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Qui veut s'en prendre à l'amour de ma vie ?

Je me jette littéralement sur le professeur Trelawney et me mets à la secouer violemment.

- REPONDEEEEEEEEEEZ ! Ou je vous tranche la gorge !

Mais elle roule des yeux et tombe dans les pommes. Tout à coup, je trouve ce cours beaucoup moins amusant.

- QUELQU'UN VA TUER DRACO ! HARRY C'EST TERRIBLE ! je m'époumone en me tournant vers lui.

Il hoche la tête, choqué. Il se lève d'un bond, m'attrape la main et s'exclame :

- Viens, on va aller le sauver !

Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

- Merci, Harry ! Tu es un chouette ami, toi !

- Je sais ! Allez, bouge ton gros cul, Hermione ! T'es lente, sérieux !

Il est si merveilleux ! Il va sauver Draco avec moi ! Comment ai-je pu penser un jour qu'il était stupide ou indigne d'être mon ami ? Cet homme est une perle !

- Allez Hermione ! Par les couilles de Merlin, t'es lourde à avancer à cette allure ! Faudrait que tu te mettes au Quidditch ! En plus ça te ferait perdre ton petit ventre !

- Je n'ai pas de petit ventre !

Je le fusille du regard. Nan mais oh ! Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de penser des choses gentilles à son égard qu'il a le droit de me traiter comme une merde, eh !

- Il a quel cours, en ce moment, au fait ? demande-t-il.

- Ah, c'est vrai que ça pourrait nous aider à le retrouver. Il est en cours d'Arithmancie.

Eh, oh, mon cerveau ! Tu fous quoi, là ? Je t'interdis de prendre des vacances dans un moment aussi critique ! Draco va mouriiiiiiiiiiir ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Euh... Hermione ?

- QUOI ?

Ouais, je suis un peu à bout. Je vois déjà des images de Draco, nu (comme d'habitude dans ma tête, non je n'ai pas un problème sexuel, allez vous faire foutre), du sang partout sur le corps, des morceaux de verre autour de lui, un sort vert qui le touche... Hermione, ça n'arrive que dans ta tête, calme-toi ! Inspiiire ! Expiiiiiire ! Voilààà, c'est bien Hermione !

- HERMIONE ?

- Mais quoi, enfin ?

- Là-bas ! Regarde !

Tiens, ce ne serait pas Draco ? Pourquoi il n'est pas en cours ? C'est anormal ! Que se passe-t-il ? Nous avons bien fait de partir du cours de Trelawney. Même si on aurait sûrement dû emmener les filles à l'infirmerie... peut-être qu'elles sont mortes. Ce serait cool ! J'aurais tout le dortoir rien que pour moi ! Et j'en profiterais pour leur voler leurs vêtements et leur maquillage ! Hinhin, je suis diabolique ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être trop intelligente pour mon propre bien, mais là je suis plutôt contente de leur être supérieure !

- Hermione, on le suit ?

- Evidemment qu'on le suit ! On ne va pas le laisser se faire tuer ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules en ignorant ma question. De toute façon, il est dingue, tout le monde le sait. Il est le digne successeur de Dumbledore. Alors il n'y a pas besoin de répondre, il a raison.

Draco se dirige vers la tour d'Astronomie. Oh, Morgane ! Vous croyez que quelqu'un l'attend là-haut pour le jeter dans le vide ? Si c'est le cas, cette personne est morte !

Il monte les marches lentement. On dirait qu'il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Nous le suivons en faisant un minimum de bruits et à une distance raisonnable. Visiblement, il ne se préoccupe pas du fait qu'on puisse l'espionner, il ne se retourne pas une seule fois.

Il entre dans la pièce où nous avons nos cours d'astronomie et il se poste devant les remparts. Harry et moi attendons devant l'entrée. La mini-Greengrass (Astoria pour les intimes) sort de l'ombre et se poste devant Draco, de telle sorte que nous ne le voyions plus.

- Draco, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? De quoi parlait la Sang-de-Bourbe hier ?

Je retiens Harry par la manche et lui plaque une main sur la bouche. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'offusquer des insultes que les Serpentard utilisent à mon égard. Nous sommes ici pour sauver la vie de mon futur époux !

- Je veux coucher avec elle. On a fait un marché.

- Tu veux coucher avec... une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Mini-Greengrass s'écarte légèrement. On peut apercevoir son visage et ce n'est pas très beau. Déjà, elle ressemble à sa sœur en brune. Donc en plus laide si c'est possible. Enfin, sa sœur... on ne sait pas du coup ! C'est un peu compliqué, ça. Je vais m'en tenir au fait que l'ex-Pétasse Greengrass était une fille, hein. Bref, mini-Greengrass semble avoir avalé un truc avarié.

- Je me fous de ses origines si je peux la foutre dans mon lit. Eh ! Personne ne l'a touchée depuis deux ans ! Ce serait amusant si j'étais le premier à pouvoir le faire !

- Oh, si c'est juste pour jouer... mais pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber ma sœur ? Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

- Euh... tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce que ta « sœur » a entre les jambes, si ?

- Bah quoi ? Elle a un vagin, des ovaires, des lèvres, un clitoris... je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles.

J'écarquille les yeux. Sérieusement ? Mini-Greengrass ne sait même pas qui est réellement sa sœur ? Dans quel monde vit-elle ? Dans quel genre de famille a-t-elle été élevée ? À moins qu'elle soit exactement comme sa sœur... ça expliquerait qu'elle ne comprenne pas quelle différence il y a entre elle et l'ex-Pétasse !

- Non, Astoria. Elle a un pénis, ta sœur. Un pénis.

Il fait une grimace. Visiblement, il n'a pas trop apprécié quand il a découvert le pot aux roses.

- C'est quoi, un « pénis » ?

Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison il y a quelques secondes... Scoop ! Deux sœurs transsexuelles. Ce que je ne comprends pas... c'est pourquoi un couple de Sang-Purs accepterait la différence de ses deux fils ? Ils ont besoin d'un héritier, non ? C'est comme ça que leur monde marche ! Aucun parent Sang-Pur censé n'acceptera de marier sa fille avec une transsexuelle ! Enfin, je crois. En plus, d'après ce que je sais de l'ex-Pétasse, elle préfère les hommes. Un peu compliquée, cette famille.

- C'est quoi un p... Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangle Draco.

- Bah non, c'est quoi ?

- C'est ce que ta sœur a entre les jambes ! Un long truc avec lequel tu pisses et qui durcit quand tu as envie de baiser avec quelqu'un !

- Mais c'est un clitoris, ça !

J'ai du mal à ne pas exploser de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Draco. Harry s'éloigne rapidement. Je crois qu'il va rire tout son saoul.

- Non, Astoria. C'est un pénis. Tu n'as jamais ouvert de livre sur l'éducation sexuelle ?

- Il ne faut surtout pas faire ça ! C'est mal ! Il ne faut pas penser au sexe avant le mariage ! elle piaille de sa voix suraiguë qui me donne envie de l'étouffer immédiatement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ta famille de cinglés. Je suis un être humain normal, _moi_ !

Oh, il y va fort. Ce n'est pas très gentil. Elle ne comprend pas, il faudrait l'aider, pas l'abandonner comme ça.

Ah, attendez ! J'ai dit qu'il l'abandonne ? Ça veut dire qu'il se dirige vers moi ! Je dois partir ! Tout de suite !

Je m'enfuis en courant pour rejoindre Harry, qui hurle de rire devant les cuisines où il m'attend.

* * *

**RAR**

**katie1619 :** Haha, merci ! Je me tape des barres aussi quand j'écris et encore plus quand je me relis ! Avant de commencer à écrire des trucs aussi débiles, je pensais que si je tentais de faire de l'humour par écrit, ce serait un véritable fiasco. Il semblerait que ça passe en fait xD

**Charliee3216 :** Dire que je pensais que ce chapitre n'était pas drôle. Après avoir lu ta review, je suis retournée voir mon chapitre et effectivement... il y a des choses plutôt amusantes finalement xD Et t'inquiète, j'ai déjà une idée de scène de ménage :') pour l'odeur de banane, je retiens, c'est une idée excellente !

**faerycyn :** Eh oui, je malmène notre Hermione nationale ! Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, n'est-ce pas ? Elle doit conquérir Malfoy en frappant fort !

**Love.H.D :** La première phrase de ta review m'a mise dans tous mes états, merci ! Quant à moi, je dois te dire que c'est un véritable bonheur de recevoir tes commentaires, ils sont toujours très développés et adorables ! J'espère que je continuerai à te contenter durant de nombreux fanfictions !

Haha, moi aussi j'ai du mal à trouver des chaussettes chez moi, va savoir pourquoi ! Je pense que les elfes viennent nous en voler la nuit sans qu'on le sache, puisque mon frère et ma sœur n'en ont jamais non plus. Ou alors c'est un complot qui vise à nous faire tous exploser avec une bombe chaussettosaure ! Hm... bref xD

L'idée de créer un Cédric voleur d'énergie humaine ne me déplairait pas ! Mais je n'en suis pas encore là pour le moment huhu. Ouiiiii, j'adore les êtres mixés, c'est tellement drôle d'en faire ! J'ai adoré ton idée de transformer Voldy en Harry, haha ! Ce serait trop drôle d'écrire une fanfiction où Voldy serait en fait le plus grand fan d'Harry Potter xDD

**swetty-girl-35 :** Arf, je suis désolée pour toi, elle n'y est pas allée. Mais tu auras ta rencontre Draco/Hermione dans le prochain chapitre (pour le moment, Hermione espionne notre blond national, c'est déjà ça :P). Et ne me remercie pas pour mes réponses, c'est normal de répondre aux reviews, non ? xD

**Lara NEMESIS :** Haha, on dirait que le chapitre 11 t'a beaucoup plu ! J'espère que celui-ci également !

**17 . Harry :** Merci beaucoup ! C'était en effet Draco qui avait laissé le message ! Tu m'avais déjà laissé une review et j'y avais répondu, mais je pense que le point dans ton pseudo a fait disparaître ton pseudo lorsque je l'ai écrit (je ne sais pas si tu saisis ce que je veux dire).

**isabellerickman :** Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit le scène du cours de potions. J'avais déjà fini ce chapitre quand j'ai vu ta review et je ne sais pas très bien ce que j'aurais pu écrire de plus pour le cours. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**sick-first-love :** Merci ! Ma fin n'est jamais méchante, eh, je suis une personne adorable et j'écris des histoires fleuries et joyeuses avec des fins heureuses :(

**Nedwige Stew :** Eh bien sache que je suis une fan du surnom que t'as donné ton amie ! C'est super joli « Nedwige », je trouve ! Et oui, notre Hermione a beaucoup de cran, à défaut d'avoir la classe ! xD

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, du coup !

**Piitchoun :** T'es trop adorable ! J'ai vu ta review sur une de mes autres fanfictions, c'était vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup à toi ! :D

**Lil's Lys Hope :** Tiens, une revenante ! :o T'étais partie en vacances ? Et non, notre Hermione nationale n'est pas allée au lieu de rendez-vous, elle n'est pas assez futée héhé ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue, ce serait dommage quand l'une de mes plus fidèles suivantes revient (ouais, t'es ma suivante hinhin) !

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est hilarant, mais je me suis un peu perdue en l'écrivant. J'entends par là qu'il fait chaud, que j'ai l'impression de mourir sous cette chaleur étouffante et que j'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre parce que je l'ai trouvé beaucoup trop long et insupportable, du coup. Il faudra que je le relise après avoir dormi. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai posté le premier chapitre de _Meet me and Eat me_, pour ceux que cette fanfiction intéressait ! Je ne le trouve pas fameux, cependant les prochains chapitres devraient être meilleurs (du moins je le souhaite).

Je remercie également ceux qui suivent dorénavant cette fanfiction ou qui l'ont "favoritée" (ouaiiiis, j'invente des moooots, c'est la chaleur qui me fait délirer 8D).

Une dernière chose ! Vous vous en foutez sûrement, mais ce chapitre aurait fait pile poil autant de mots que le 11 si je n'avais pas rajouté cette dernière chose ! Je me sens trop douée de l'avoir remarqué ! Oui, j'aime vous dire des choses inutiles ! Et je m'aime aussi !

Bisous,

Lou'.

* * *

_11 octobre 1997, midi_

Je tremble de tous mes membres tellement j'ai envie de rire. C'est si comique de repenser aux paroles de Mini-Greengrass, notamment le « C'est quoi un pénis ? ». Hahaha ! J'ai été obligée de lancer un _Oubliettes_ à Harry pour qu'il se reprenne. Je lui montrerai mon souvenir après mon rendez-vous avec Draco. Là, j'ai besoin d'une protection qui soit en totale possession de ses moyens.

J'entends des pas rapides qui se rapprochent. Le tableau s'ouvre. Des cheveux blonds apparaissent. Il semble passablement énervé par la bêtise de Mini-Greengrass. Vous me direz... ça ne change pas beaucoup de son humeur habituelle quand il me fait face. Mais passons ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy ! HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je suis une groupiiiiiiie ! Et tant piiiiiiis ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Granger ! grogne-t-il.

Si seulement il pouvait prononcer mon prénom avec un ton amoureux... rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse ! Enfin si, qu'on fasse l'amour.

- C'était quoi cette façon de te foutre de ma gueule, hier midi ?

- De quoi ?

Alors là, j'avoue que je suis un peu déboussolée. Quand est-ce que je me suis foutue de lui ? Jamais, je crois.

- Ne fais pas genre, Granger ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

Mais noooon. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, Draco ?

- Malfoy. Moi. Aimer. Toi. Même si toi pas comprendre moi.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va me pulvériser si je continue... Ces Serpentard sont incompréhensibles !

- Oké, Malfoy. Je vais te le dire différemment, mais je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas, d'accord ?

Il n'acquiesce pas. Je ne suis pas rassurée par son regard tueur.

- Je suis sincèrement amoureuse de toi. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de rattraper ce que j'ai fait... tu sais, quand je t'ai... kidnappé, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Kidnappé ? Juste kidnappé ? Tu voulais m'assassiner, Granger !

- Bien sûr que non, puisque je t'aime !

- Et si je ne te rends pas ton amour, tu ne vas m'avadakédavriser, ou un truc du genre ?

- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Merde quoi ! Tu me prends pour un monstre ?

- Vu tes cheveux... oui.

Outch. Touchée en plein cœur. Mes cheveux sont la partie de mon corps que je déteste le plus. Ils sont hirsutes, incoiffables, en pagaille, presque crépus... bref, mes cheveux sont cacas.

- Granger. Je veux bien qu'on couche ensemble, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Le voilà encore qui spécule sur des choses complètement stupides. Il doit avoir un cerveau aussi petit que celui de Trelawney et encore ! Trelawney, elle au moins, est marrante.

- Malfoy. Est-ce que tu sais ce que signifie l'expression « faire l'amour » ?

- Par pitié, Granger, épargne-moi tes discours de Poufsouffle sur le sexe par amour, ça m'évitera une crise d'urticaire. Ou de gerber sur ton uniforme.

- Aurais-tu peur, Malfoy ?

- Quel mot t'a fait penser que je pourrais avoir peur de toi, Granger ? siffle-t-il.

- Pas de moi. De l'amour.

- Je n'ai pas peur de l'amour. C'est juste un vomitif très efficace. Je ne compte pas devenir une dinde comme Brown ou Patil.

- Tu as peur, c'est bien ce que je dis. La preuve : tu transformes ta peur en cliché. Quelqu'un d'amoureux n'est pas forcément une dinde qui glousse tout le temps !

- Je. N'ai. Pas. Peur.

Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur. Il a peur, même s'il refuse de l'admettre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Que j'ai peur ou pas importe peu, Granger. On n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Je veux que tu arrêtes de dire que tu m'aimes, c'est clair ? C'est dégoûtant ! Ton amour me répugne, sérieusement ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je dirais « Oh oui, Granger, moi aussi je t'aime et je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir ! ».

- Malfoy, tu me prends pour quel genre d'abrutie, au juste ? je réplique, furieuse.

Ses paroles m'ont fait mal. Et il va me le payer.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru ça ! Maintenant, Malfoy, on va jouer à un jeu dangereux.

- Un jeu dangereux ? relève-t-il, brusquement intéressé.

- Combien tu paries que tu me supplieras à genoux de me faire l'amour avant mars ?

- Je ne parie rien ! proteste-t-il, hors de lui.

- Moi je parie 100 Gallions. Toutes mes économies.

Il ouvre la bouche, la ferme, la rouvre, la referme. On dirait que cette cagnotte le tente.

- Pari tenu. Je ne céderai jamais, Granger. Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. Prépare-toi à cracher ton argent !

Et il sort de la pièce en faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcier autour de lui. Grrrr ! Sexyyy !

- Hermione ! s'exclame Harry en sortant de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. C'est pas juste ce que tu veux de parier !

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé comme bêtise, lui ? Il m'a cambriolée à Gringotts et du coup je ne pourrai pas donner mes gallions à Draco si je perds ? Bah ! De toute façon je vais gagner, c'est évident !

- Hermione ! reprit-il, vexé que je l'ignore.

Si vous voulez mon avis, on dirait un gamin de cinq ans qui fait un caprice. Ce serait mignon s'il n'en avait pas dix-sept.

- Hermiooooone !

Oh, il va bientôt taper du pied !

- Hermione ! Je voulais te demander 100 Gallions, moi ! geint-il.

HAHAHAAAAAA ! Il va devoir trouver un gage moins coûteux ! Je viens d'assurer la survie de mon compte à Gringotts ! Ouf ! Oui, parce que je n'ai malheureusement plus aucun doute sur...

- HERMIONE !

Luna vient de surgir dans la cuisine, échevelée, le visage rouge, les larmes aux yeux. Wow. Tableau plutôt impressionnant quand la seule Luna qu'on connaît est autoritaire, fière, sûre d'elle, intransigeante... et surtout, surtout, elle ne pleure _jamais_ !

- Cédric a... Cédric a...

Elle s'effondre sur mon épaule et se met à sangloter très fort. Beurk. Je vais devoir laver cet uniforme dès que j'aurai accès à mon dortoir. Je suppose que j'ai déjà de la morve presque partout. Dégoûtant.

- Cédric a ? je demande, compatissante.

- Cédric a dit que... que je... que je suis trop méchante avec luiiiii ! Bouhouhouuuuu !

Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonnée ? Remarquez, je suis surprise qu'il se soit rebellé.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ? s'enquit Harry, intrigué.

- Il a ajouté que si je l'aime, je dois être plus gentille avec lui et qu'il rompait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il a raison ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Hermiooooooooooone ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faiiiiiiiiiiiiire ?

... Vous croyez que si je lui propose d'utiliser mon livre sur la séduction elle m'arrachera les yeux ? Je préfère ne pas essayer, finalement.

- Chuuuuut, je murmure.

Je lui frotte le dos gentiment. Soyez toujours aimable avec Luna, c'est un conseil d'amie et de connaisseuse.

- Tout va s'arranger. Cédric est fou de toi, il ne peut pas avoir rompu, tu as dû mal entendre !

- TAIS-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurle-t-elle. Il a rompuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Il me déteeeeeeeeeste ! Je suis un moooooooooonstre !

Un elfe apporte un bol de chocolat chaud et le tend à la blonde. Il connaît bien ses goûts, celui-là ! Dès que Luna est contrariée, un bol de chocolat chaud permet de tout résoudre. Bien que là... je ne suis pas certaine que ça marchera.

- Luna, ça va aller, d'accord ? On va trouver une solution à ce problème ensemble. Tu es chanceuse sur un point, non ? Il t'a dit que tu devais réaliser qu'il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? Alors l'as-tu réalisé ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS MECHANTE ! rugit-elle.

Effrayante. Je crois que Cédric ne la récupérera jamais. Une fille comme elle n'acceptera pas le fait qu'elle a malmené son petit ami sans le voir !

- Luna. Regarde-moi.

Elle garde la tête baissée.

- Luna ! je répète. LUNA ! REGARDE-MOI !

Oh, on dirait que je l'ai impressionnée ! Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me jette un coup d'œil apeuré. Qui est cette fille ?

- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Tu t'es mal comportée avec lui, Luna. Non, ne m'interromps pas !

Elle a ouvert la bouche, mais la vitesse à laquelle j'ai levé le bras pour la stopper l'a empêchée de parler.

- Accepte-le, Luna. Tu as maltraité Cédric ! Tu l'as soumis entièrement à ta volonté ! Ce n'est peut-être qu'un fantôme, mais il a des sentiments !

- Je... c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas agi comme ça !

- Trouve-moi une pensine et tu verras.

- J'ai vraiment... enfin...

- Oui, Luna. Tu as vraiment merdé. Et quand on retire trop de libertés à un être humain, il finit par se rebeller. Ce qui explique la rupture. Ton but à présent ? Le reconquérir, mais sans penser qu'il t'est acquis d'avance.

- Choueeeeette ! s'exclame Harry.

Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou. Ah pardon, je me suis encore trompée dans les mots que j'emploie, puisque petit pote Potter _est_ fou !

- Pardon ? je m'étrangle.

- Eh bah ça veut dire qu'on est tous les trois dans la même situation, du coup !

Et il nous fait un sourire innocent et tout joyeux. Il est malade ?

- Je propose que Luna rejoigne notre pari !

Serait-il en manque d'argent ?

- Comme ça, celui qui gagne peut donner un gage aux deux autres ! Deux gages à donner, c'est plus amusant qu'un seul !

Luna s'essuie les yeux, puis éclate d'un rire sarcastique.

- Ok, Potter. Pari tenu !

Mes deux meilleurs amis sont des fous ! Sauvez-moiiii !

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Hermione ? T'as peur ?

Oh le traître qui réutilise mes mots !

- Je n'ai pas peur, Harry. Par contre, toi, tu devrais !

- N'importe quoi ! J'ai encore avancé avec Ssssseverussss, hier !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Je l'ai espionné et j'ai découvert qu'il est gayyyy !

- Hein ?

Je suis abasourdie. Comment s'y est-il pris ? Si Snape est réellement gay, il doit garder ce secret comme la prunelle de ses yeux !

- En fait, ça a été plutôt simple ! Je suis juste entrée dans ses appartements et j'ai...

- QUOI ?

Luna a hurlé. Tu m'étonnes. D'où Harry a accès aux appartements de Snape ?

- En fait, j'ai cherché ce que pouvait être son mot de passe pendant plusieurs semaines. Et quand j'ai été sûr de ce que c'était...

- C'est quoi son mot de passe ? je l'interroge, avide de savoir.

- Ah ah ! Je ne te le dirai pas ! Tu veux t'en servir contre mon amoureux ! Je ne suis pas d'accord et je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Pour le connaître, tu devras t'intéresser de très très près à mon Ssssseverussss ! Ce que je t'interdis formellement, bien entendu.

- Harry..., je commence, avec une étrange envie de lui taper dessus parce que je trouve son amour pour Snape... bref, y a pas de mot.

- Oui, bon ! Donc j'ai trouvé son mot de passe, je suis entré dans ses appartements... et j'ai découvert des magazines gays sur la table de chevet de sa chambre !

- Tu es même entré dans sa chambre ? T'imagines s'il l'apprenait ?

- Hermione..., soupire-t-il.

Il a l'air exaspéré. Depuis quand c'est lui l'exaspéré, d'ailleurs ?

- Ce que Severus ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! C'est le genre de choses que tu serais la première à dire, d'habitude !

Gngngnnnn... qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ? On dirait qu'il a inversé les rôles entre nous !

- Eh bien... bravo !

Je suis obligée d'avouer qu'il a bien joué. En fait, il est celui qui obtient le plus de résultats alors que moi je piétine lamentablement. Mais ça va changer, maintenant que j'ai fait ce pari avec Draco !

MUAHAHAHAAAAAA !

* * *

**RAR**

**Charliee3216 : **Merciiii ! Oui, j'avais pas réalisé qu'il la traitait avec autant de négligence et que ça lui faisait rien ! On n'a qu'à dire qu'elle était trop absorbée par la conversation (a) Et Hermione, de toute façon, c'est une folle furieuse, donc elle est pas seulement aveuglée par son amour, mais un peu aussi par sa débilité xD

**SatouneDV :** Ouiiii tu m'as manqué ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir aussi longtemps ? J'ai fini par chercher tes reviews ! Je me disais tout le temps qu'il manquait quelqu'un ! Nan mais oh ! Soigne ton rhume, je veux que ma revieweuse se porte bien :( imagine tu crèves à cause de ce rhume ! J'aurai plus tes reviews et je mourrai de chagrin ! Alors tu te soignes ! C'est un ordre !

Tu les as eues tes cuisines ! Elles étaient bien ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ne laisserait pas Draco l'avoir juste comme ça, héhé ! Mais avant de le faire baver, elle doit le faire tomber fou d'elle !

**faerycyn :** Ravie de savoir que ça te plaît toujours autant ! ;)

**sick-first-love :** Eh oui, j'ai allongé mes chapitres à cause d'une demande d'une revieweuse ! J'avais demandé au début si vous préfériez des chapitres longs ou courts et on m'a dit que je faisais comme je voulais, donc j'ai choisi plus court parce que je suis une grosse feignasse xD du coup j'ai allongé, là !

**Lana NEMESIS :** Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va le faire ramper :D

**isabellerickman :** Ouf, tu me rassures pour le cours de potions ! Et la scène était faite pour, je suis contente de voir qu'elle t'a fait rire ! :P

**Guest :** Haha, j'avoue qu'avec Harry et Luna... je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Draco ! xD

**Lijuma :** Merciiiii ! En fait d'imagination, j'écris juste les premiers trucs qui me passent par la tête, du coup c'est pas très difficile ! ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Il me semble avoir déjà aperçu ton pseudo dans une de mes vieilles fanfictions, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler laquelle... En tout cas, je t'ai déjà "vue" quelque part ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plaît ! J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

**Love.H.D :** Aaaaah, déjà la rentrée ? Moi j'ai encore le temps ! Fac' ? Lycée ? Je t'imagine mal au collège, je sais pas pourquoi ! xD En tout cas, c'est pas grave ton retard, tant que tu postes une review (si t'en postes pas, je t'arrache les tripes et je les fais manger à mes trois chatons :o). Je suis contente que tu aimes mes réponses à tes reviews ! xD Quant à mes idées... il faudrait que je songe à interviewer mon cerveau, un jour, ça pourrait donner un résultat amusant, j'en suis certaine !

J'avoue pour Cédric... "il est déjà mort et on s'acharne encore sur lui"... je sais pas pourquoi, mais ta phrase m'a fait trop rire xD je ne l'explique pas vraiment, mais je trouve ça trop drôle (alors que, concrètement, sa mort n'est pas très amusante). C'est peut-être l'idée que Cédric est mort, mais que si c'est un fantôme, il ne l'est pas vraiment et que je suis méchante avec lui alors qu'il est mort, mais qu'il nous donne quand même l'occasion de nous moquer de lui, enfin bref... :')

Et pour ton "passage" sur Astoria... OMG ! C'est quoi ces expressions que t'as utilisées ? XDDD Je meurs de rire ! "Crevasse" et "balai" ! CREVASSE QUOI ! Tellement élégant xDDD

Merci pour tes reviews qui me font tellement rire :')

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre drôle ce chapitre ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute capacité humoristique, c'est vraiment horrible T_T Je rentre chez moi (je suis chez mon copain, là, petit rappel) le 13 au soir, donc à partir du 14, vous aurez sûrement à nouveau un chapitre par jour (j'essaierai de poster plus ici que sur _Meet Me & Eat Me_, mais j'écris selon mes préférences, donc je ne garantis rien) !

Bisous à tous,

Lou'.

* * *

_14 octobre 1997_

- Pfouuuuuuuuuh !

Ceci est un soupir. Mon soupir.

- Hermione ! gémit Harry, assis à côté de moi, tentant de faire son devoir de Métamorphose.

- Mais Harryyyy ! Pfouuuuuuuh quoi !

Un peu plus et je sangloterais. J'en ai maaaaarre ! Je cherche un moyen d'attirer Draco depuis trois jours et je ne trouve rieeeeeen ! Luna m'a bien conseillé de reprendre son livre sur la séduction... sauf que beurk. Beurk, beurk, beurk.

- Hermione, arrête de te plaindre ! grogne Luna.

Elle est marrante, elle ! Je dois trouver un plan pour faire ramper Draco Malfoy ! Et je vous ai fait une liste de dix bonnes raisons pour ça !

Il est canon.

Il est célibataire.

Il est riche.

Il est bon au lit (paraît-il).

Il est célèbre.

Il est populaire.

J'irai tellement bien avec lui !

Ça rendrait toutes les filles jalouses de moi.

Deux personnes parfaites ensemble, ce serait le summum de la perfection.

Je pourrais me rapprocher de Snape et aider Harry.

Bien sûr, la dernière raison est en option, c'était juste pour avoir un chiffre rond.

- Pfouuuuuuuuuh !

- Hermione...

Ah. Quand Luna le dit comme ça, il faut le prendre comme un avertissement du style « Encore une fois et je te donne à manger au Calmar Géant ». Rien que d'imaginer les tentacules de cette bestiole, ça me donne envie de partir en courant... ou de m'interroger sur la taille du tentacule de Draco. Hum ! Excusez-moi !

- Je sors ! J'ai besoin de m'aérer ! j'annonce en me levant.

- Je viens avec toi, alors ! déclare Harry.

Nous attrapons nos affaires et prenons la direction du Parc. Au passage, nous faisons un détour par les Cuisines pour demander un pique-nique aux elfes, qui s'empressent de nous offrir des sandwichs aux couilles et à la papaye (les elfes ont des goûts étranges quand il s'agit de sandwichs). Je sors ma glacière Dora l'Exploratrice (elle appartient à ma petite cousine, mais je la trouvais très esthétique, donc je lui ai piqué) et j'y mets les sandwichs.

Au moment où Harry franchit la grande porte qui mène au Parc, il disparaît. Je me tourne pour regarder derrière moi et je vois Snape qui l'a plaqué au sol et qui le regarde d'un air tueur. J'ai loupé un épisode ou vous aussi vous ne comprenez pas ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Potter, ne faites plus _jamais_ ce genre de choses. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que son amoureux le plaque au sol ? Je veux faire pareil avec Draco, moiiii !

Harry hoche la tête, se relève avec une mine guillerette et me rejoint en trottinant joyeusement comme si ce qui vient de se passer fait partie de son quotidien. Quand je ne cesse de vous affirmer que ce type est un malade...

- Eh, pourquoi Snape te disait ça ?

- Hier, j'ai laissé un bouquet de marguerites sur ma table à la fin du cours de potions avec un mot qui disait « Je t'aime, Severus ». Il semblerait qu'il ait apprécié !

... IL N'A PAS DU TOUT APPRECIE ! Ou alors c'est Harry qui possède le bon décodeur de sentiments snapiens.

- Maintenant je dois trouver un moyen d'aller plus loin pour le faire sortir de ses gonds !

- Pourquoi tu veux le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Je ne te suis pas, là.

- Eh bien... c'est assez simple, en fait. Je lui donne ce qu'il aurait toujours aimé avoir, mais d'une façon qu'il n'attend pas. Sans compter que je suis son élève et le fils de son pire ennemi. C'est un peu gênant pour lui, du coup plus il tombe amoureux de moi, plus il s'énerve.

Si vous croyez comme moi qu'Harry se fait des films, tapez 1 dans vos reviews. Si vous croyez comme Harry, tapez 2. S'il vous plaît, soutenez-moi, ceci est un Dramione, donc vous êtes obligatoirement de mon côté. JE suis le personnage principal !

En tout cas... ça ne me coûterait rien de tenter la même technique que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Faire sortir Draco de ses gonds... voilà une façon de le séduire que je peux utiliser ! Je ne suis pas du genre à déclamer des poèmes ou à lui faire de gentils massages, ni même à cuisiner de bons petits plats pour lui... mais pousser les gens à bout, ça... c'est mon truc ! Harry peut en témoigner, j'en suis certaine (sauf si on lui a effacé la mémoire entre-temps).

Bien. Récapitulons. Qu'aime Draco ? Les serpents, le vert, l'argenté, le noir (wow, qu'est-ce que je suis observatrice ! Oké, je pense que tous les élèves de cette école pourraient le dire)... la vanille, le citron, le pain aux raisins, le poulet, les fleurs de lys, les cours de potions, les vieux parchemins, les livres sur l'histoire de la magie médiévale, jurer par Morgane, les sous-vêtements bleus (ne me demandez même pas comment je sais ça, j'en ai encore honte), les couleurs pastelles, la peinture, la valse, le Quidditch, sa famille...

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui est à présent installé sous un saule pleureur à côté du lac. Il m'arrache des mains ma glacière Dora l'Exploratrice et en sort son sandwich. Il l'observe presqu'avec amour. Visiblement, il aime l'association papaye/couilles. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts, c'est sûr !

Il se jette finalement sur son sandwich et le dévore en un rien de temps. Je n'ai même pas le temps de toucher au mien qu'il l'a avalé lui aussi. Je viens de dire qu'il avait mangé mon sandwich ? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ! MON SANDWIIIIIIIIIIIICH !

- POTTER ! Est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? Recrache ça immédiatement !

Je le secoue de toutes mes forces en espérant qu'il va m'en donner un bout. Peu importe qu'il soit à moitié mâché ou pas, je veux juste manger un peu ! J'ai le ventre vide, moi, bordel !

Alors que j'allais me résoudre à manger la main d'Harry pour combler ma faim, je vois le fantôme de Cédric sortir dans le Parc accompagné de la Dame Grise. En fait, je crois qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser tout en volant, ignorant la vision d'horreur qu'ils créent pour le commun des mortels. Soit Cédric veut rendre Luna jalouse (ce qui est stupide si Luna n'est pas dans le coin vu qu'elle ne peut pas être jalouse d'une chose qu'elle ne voit pas), soit il prend son pied avec un autre fantôme. Allez savoir pourquoi la deuxième possibilité me semble plus crédible...

Ah mais... PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN ! Cédric trompe Luna ! Techniquement, il ne la trompe pas, puisqu'il a rompu, néanmoins... IL TROMPE LUNAAAAAA !

- Eh Hermione ! Tu vois ce que je vois ? me demande Harry.

J'ai les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire décroché et j'arbore un air de parfaite ahurie. Mais non, je ne le vois pas ! Absolument pas !

- Arrête de poser des questions dont tu connais la réponse. Tu gaspilles de la salive pour rien ! Et ta salive est précieuse, Harry. Tu dois la répandre dans la bouche de Snape, tu te rappelles ?

Beurk. Mon pauvre cerveau qui subit une série d'images de Ssssssexy Ssssseverussss roulant une galoche à Harry. Qui veut bien me payer une bassine ou un seau parmi les lecteurs ? Je vous en serai très reconnaissante, promis !

Et puis tout à coup, sous mes yeux toujours exorbités, le Baron Sanglant rapplique et se met à, je crois, engueuler Cédric. Visiblement, il est jaloux. Oh, il vient de lui mettre une droite. On dirait que la joue de Cédric saigne. Bien sûr, c'est théoriquement impossible, sachant qu'un fantôme n'a pas de consistance physique. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a vraiment du sang qui coule sur sa joue. Bah ! Bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas tromper Luna ! Même s'il ne l'a techniquement pas trompée.

- Oh ouiiiii ! Sssssseverussssss !

Lui, il n'a pas vu la bagarre entre Cédric et le Baron Sanglant. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment une bagarre, puisque Cédric est déjà K.O. (vous devriez voir ça, c'est très amusant, un fantôme K.O. qui flotte dans les airs et qui a l'air mort alors qu'en fait, un fantôme ne peut pas mourir).

- Hermione, je rentre ! s'exclame-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je sens qu'il va sauter sur Snape dès qu'il le verra si je ne l'en empêche pas. Je vais perdre mon premier pariiiiii ! Je m'en ficherais si je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il me demandera de faire. Comprenez-moi, Harry a un esprit aussi tordu que le mien.

- Tu restes ici. On doit empêcher Cédric de se prendre un autre coup de poing !

Je n'ai sûrement pas envie de sauver ce traître de fantôme, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour le retenir.

- Sérieusement, tu veux le sauver ?

Sérieusement ? Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Oh, je l'ai dit à voix haute ?

- Oui.

D'accord.

- À tout à l'heure !

Et il repart toujours aussi guilleret vers l'école. Je vais lui arracher cet air de la figure, je vous le jure ! Enfin, pour le moment, je dois surtout trouver comment faire péter les plombs à Draco.

J'ai une idée. Je regarde ma montre. Il est midi. Direction la Grande Salle ! En avant toute ! Une, deux, une deux, une deux trois quatre, soldat Granger !

Je passe par les cuisines avant et je demande aux elfes un flan à la vanille (Draco adore les flans à la vanille), parce que je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi-même. J'invoque un bouquet de fleurs de lys et j'ajoute des lamelles de citron confit sur le gâteau. Je me dirige à grands pas vers ma destination finale.

Bien ! Il est à la table de sa maison ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à agir.

Je m'arrête devant lui. Il lève les yeux vers moi, intrigué. Il semble aussi un peu en colère de me voir là. Je dépose mes deux cadeaux sur son assiette qui est encore vide. Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne déteste personne plus que moi à cet instant. De mon côté, je me trouve génialissime. Ne suis-je pas un génie ? S'il ne pète pas les plombs avec ça ! Ce sont des cadeaux à la fois très féminin et qu'il aime pourtant.

Il se redresse et m'observe quelques secondes, puis m'empoigne le bras violemment, me gifle, avant de m'entraîner hors de la Grande Salle (certainement parce que s'il me tuait devant les professeurs, ceux-ci l'arrêteraient aussitôt et il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir).

- Granger, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Oooooooh, il est ému, c'est évident ! Oooooooh ! J'ai envie de pleurer de joie ! VICTOIIIIIIIIIIRE ! J'ai réussi ! Il va me tomber dans les bras d'un instant à l'autre ! Mon Draco rien qu'à moi, mon futur époux, celui dont je vais dilapider la fortune... je l'aiiiiiime !

- Là tout de suite, j'hésite entre t'étrangler de mes propres mains ou te laisser en pâture à Crabbe et Goyle. Ils n'aiment pas que la nourriture des elfes. Ils mangent aussi de la chair humaine.

AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS ! Il programmait ma mort pendant que j'imaginais les scénarios les plus heureux !

- Malfoy, on a fait un pari, donc tu ne peux pas m'interdire ce qui me permettrait de gagner. On n'a pas fixé de règles. Du coup, tu subis mes avances et tu te tais.

Il ouvre la bouche, la ferme... et ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau. C'est mignon (si si, je vous assure, c'est mignon quand c'est Draco qui le fait).

- Si on n'a pas fixé de règles, j'ai justement le droit de t'empêcher de gagner par tous les moyens que je veux, non ?

Oups. Il vient de m'avoir en beauté. Il est siiiii intelligent ! C'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie ! Il a une intelligence teeeeellement supérieure à la moyenne ! Il est merveilleux ! Pour ses qualités, reportez-vous à ma liste du début du chapitre !

- Comme tu viens de le dire, tu as ce droit. Ce pari est entre nous. Si tu laisses d'autres personnes interférer parce que je te fais peur, j'interromprai ce pari et tu ne gagneras jamais mes gallions, Malfoy.

ET TOC ! Je lui ai cloué le bec ! C'est moi qui porterai la culotte, donc je dois l'y habituer tout de suite !

- Tu vas souffrir, Granger.

Oh ouiiii, Dracooooo ! Fouette-moiiiiiii !

* * *

**RAR**

**Charliee3216 :** Oui, oui, je suis sûre que c'est un Dramione ! xD Eh, ils ne sont qu'en octobre ! Ils ont encore le temps :o Et puis un Malfoy, ça a des goûts sophistiqués, donc il lui faudra du temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il est fouuuu amoureux d'Hermione ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que Draco va faire à Hermione, mais... il est quand même attiré physiquement par elle, vu qu'il veut coucher avec elle :o

AAAAAH ! Merde, j'aurais dû relire ta review avant d'écrire ce chapitre ! Je savais bien que j'avais loupé un truc xD je trouvais ton idée géniale pour Mimi Geignarde ! Du coup j'lui ai mis la Dame Grise :(

En tout cas, je suis plutôt fière de la dernière phrase de mon chapitre ! Hinhin !

**Lara NEMESIS :** Nan, mais Draco c'est un monstre, donc Hermione doit lui apporter sa douceur et sa gentillesse, hihi !

**faerycyn :** Je sais pas si ce chapitre t'a fait pisser les yeux T.T Je pense que ça doit être le fait d'avoir changé d'atmosphère ! Le sud ne réussit pas à mon humour et à mon imagination :( j'espère que c'était mieux que le chapitre précédent quand même ! Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment :(

**isabellerickman :** Merci ! :P Bon, ce chapitre-ci on n'a pas trop vu Luna, mais j'essaierai de l'inclure dans le prochain !

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup ! :D j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a autant plu que les autres !

**Lijuma :** Haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu, vu que tu as eu un aperçu de ladite évolution ! xD

**SatouneDV :** Encore heureux que tu sois lààààà ! Tu es en train de devenir ma « meilleure amie » de ffnet, tu le sais ça ? xD Ma pauvre, il va mieux ton mal de ventre ? J'ai pas pensé à te le demander :( Aaaaah, on dirait que tu aimes les paris ! Tant mieux, j'ai une idée d'OS à réaliser ! Je te le dédicacerai, héhé ! Si tu veux je t'en parle par mp ! Je suis sûre que tu vas mourir de rire en apprenant le scénario ! xD

**Love.H.D :** Coucou ma chère lectrice aux reviews interminables (j'aime ça, ce n'est certainement pas une critique :o) ! Beurk, si tôt ta rentrée ? Beurk, la S ? Ma pauvre :( (ceci sous-entend : j'ai fait ES, je rentre en cours le 30, hihi, j'aime ma vie). Je ne sais pas, tu me paraissais trop cool et trop mature dans tes reviews pour être aussi jeune ! xD Mais effectivement, ça doit aussi avoir un lien avec ton élégance et ton génie ! Autrement, j'aurais pu te prendre pour une troisième ! :')

Ouiiiii, j'ai trois chatons (des filles) adoraaaables ! Il y a la marron qui s'appelle Câline/Caramelle/Minilion (à choisir selon tes goûts xD elle ressemble à un petit lion, d'où le dernier surnom), la grise et blanche qui s'appelle Grisette/Moit'Moit' (vu qu'elle a deux couleurs, elle est moitié moitié) et la noire qui s'appelle Onyx/Minizou (notre ancienne chatte s'appelait Zouzou et c'est sa réplique miniature).

Oui, Luna vit un coup dur et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter, visiblement :( Cédric est dur avec elle (à prendre dans le sens que tu veux haha xD).

Bref, je te laisse répondre et laisser ta review :') (non mais regarde, enfin, tu prends la moitié de mes réponses :o et le pire c'est que ça me fait marrer huhu, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'Hermione n'a pas fait son rire diabolique depuis quelques temps maintenant !).

**marie0477 :** Arf, l'absence d'internet, c'est la pire chose du monde ! J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop manqué quand même ! Et tu m'étonnes que t'as ri toute seule comme une tarée ! Je l'ai fait quand j'ai écrit ce passage (m'enfin, j'ai laissé un mot de l'auteur qui le montrait xD). J'ai deviné que tu avais cliqué malencontreusement ! C'est pas grave, ça me fait plus de reviews, je ne me plains pas :')

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	15. Petit mot de l'auteur

Coucou !

Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je voulais seulement prévenir que je me suis endormie devant mon ordi, qu'il est tombé par terre et qu'il a dû tomber sur mon câble pour recharger qui est donc réduit à néant :D (vous voyez le petit bout en fer, là ? Eh ben il est devenu riquiqui et tout raplapla haha). Donc je ne récupère mon ordi que le 5 octobre et ne pourrai donc pas poster avant cette date (j'emprunte l'ordi de ma mère, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? :D).

Je vous embrasse tous/toutes et je vous présente encore une fois toutes mes excuses (si je dis que ça tombe bien parce que j'ai la flemme d'écrire en ce moment, je me fais lyncher ?).

Je vous aime !

Lou'.


End file.
